A Cambiar El Destino
by Felix el gato 21
Summary: Dicen que un pequeño cambio puede crear varios cambios en el futuro,incluso puede crear diferentes realidades... Bardock el padre de Goku acompañara a su hijo en su aventura despues de haber fallado en proteger a su planeta natal,bardock,Gine y Goku escaparon a la tierra,y ahi una Gran aventura les espera...
1. Prologo

¿?-Dicen que un pequeño cambio puede crear varios cambios en el futuro,incluso puede crear diferentes realidades...-

¿?-Escucha bien Sayajin,tu raza esta condenada a la perdicion,aquel al que veneran y temen es su principal y peor Enemigo,te eh dado la habilidad de ver el Futuro,pero solo depende de ti el poder cambiar el destino de tu raza,considera esto como un acto de buena Fe despues de todo,tu alma es diferente a la de los demas Sayajin,si,en tu interior hay una luz de esperanza..no Guardo rencor alguno por lo que tu y tus compañeros hicieron en mi planeta y a mi raza..despues de todo ya se los habia advertido,pero los necios decidieron no hacerme caso..y eh aqui el resultado,espero nos volvamos a ver en algun futuro no muy lejano Sayajin.

y como si de un sueño se tratase el sayajin conocido como bardock desperto de la maquina de recuperacion,pero...habia algo diferente en el.

Medico sayajin: bien bardock,ya estas recuperado nos tomamos la libertad de mejorar tu armadura de combate para tu siguiente mision,ese kanasiano si que te dio un buen Golpe.

Bardock: Tsk el maldito me agarro desprevenido,pero almenos ya esta muerto.

Medico Sayajin: si bueno,si saber que esta muerto te hace sentir mejor no te negare el gusto,ah cierto se me olvidaba,alparecer hay una pequeña anomalia en tu sistema Nervioso puede que tengas calambres pero seguro se te quitaran luego oh y Gine me pidio que te avisara que ya Nacio tu hijo Kakarotto,Felicidades.

en ese instante una vision golpeo de frente a Bardock.

depronto se encontraba en un desierto,el silencio le daba mala espina pero para su suerte este silencio tan tetrico se rompio al escuchar una voz.

¿?: ¿entonces esa es la razon por la que estoy en la Tierra? debo agradecertelo.

bardock volteo su vista hacia donde provenia esa voz y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

Su recien nacido Hijo Kakarotto de mayor enfrentandose con el principe vegeta.

bardock: ¿Kakarotto que demonios haces en este lugar enfrentandote con el principe vegeta?

Kakarotto:y ademas,si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos quiza pueda superar el poder de los guerreros Distinguidos.

Vegeta: "risa" que buena Broma...Te mostraré la gran pared que no podrás sobrepasar por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo.

dicho esto tanto Vegeta como El hijo de bardock kakarotto hicieron su pose de batalla.

Bardock:supongo que esta batalla sera interesante...-dicho esto bardock sonrio pensando que estaria por presenciar una Batalla increible pero..depronto todo se volvio oscuro y pasados unos segundos bardock regreso a su realidad..

Medico sayajin:diablos bardock no vuelvas a hacer esto nos diste un susto.

Bardock:¿que fue lo que paso? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que mencionaste que acababa de nacer mi hijo Kakarotto y despues...-bardock empezo a recordar la vision que tuvo,se sintio tan real,encerio sentia que el estaba ahi presenciando el comienzo de una batalla.

Medico sayajin: despues de que mencionara a tu hijo,te empezaste a ver en una clase de estado de Shock y derrepente te desmayaste,supongo que ah de ser por la anomalia de tu sistema nervioso...creo que tendre que analizar esto mas afondo,pero conociendote,primero ve a ver a tu hijo,apuesto que estas ancioso.

Bardock: Tsk lo que digas...-bardock salio de la sala de recuperacion y fue directo a ver a su esposa Gine,ella trabajaba en la cocina en el area de carnes,pero debido al recien nacimiento de su hijo ella estaba acostada en la cama y su lado su recien nacido hijo.

Gine:B-Bardock...ya nacio..nuestro hijo kakarotto ya esta aqui cariño.

Bardock:lo se,me acaban de avisar,se parece mucho a mi..-el sayajin no pudo evitar dar una leve sonrisa aunque quisiera evitar mostrar sus sentimientos,la presencia de su esposa no ayudaba ya que desde que se casaron bardock y gine fueron considerados una pareja sayajin rara,ellos se amaban y se tenian mucho cariño bardock realmente no podia evitar ser amoroso con su esposa y viceversa.

Gine:apuesto a que sera igual o mas Fuerte que su padre jiji.

Bardock:realmente eso espero Cariño..eso espero.

Gine:¿ya le diste a raditz la noticia cariño?

Bardock:se la dare en cuanto regrese de conquistar el planeta que le asignaron junto al principe..vegeta...-bardock empezo a recordar nuevamente la vision,la mirada tan confiada de su hijo al estar a punto de enfrentar al principe vegeta,¿encerio su hijo seria capaz de confrontar al hijo del gran monarca sayajin? ¿acaso seria capaz de vencerle,o mucho mejor Superarle? millones de preguntas llenaron la cabeza del sayajin hasta que la voz de su esposa le hizo salir de sus pénsamientos.

Gine:¿en que piensas cariño? -decia gine mientras acaricia la mejilla de su esposo.

Bardock:no,nada es solo que...nada.

Gine:sabes que puedes confiar en mi amor anda ¿dime que pasa?

Bardock:esta bien,te lo contare todo.

bardock le conto a su esposa todo lo que paso despues de que conquistara el planeta kanassan,3 supervivientes del planeta lo atacaron,pero no lograron hacerle nada excepto uno que lo ataco por sorpresa dandole un golpe en la nuca,bardock le lanzo una bola de energia y el kanasiano empezo a quemarse y justo antes de morir le dijo lo siguiente: "Pronto sabras de este don,que mas que un don tambien sera una Maldicion para ti sayajin"

dicho esto el kanasiano murio y bardock callo inconsiente al suelo,sus compañeros sayajin lo encontraron y lo trajeron devuelta al planeta vegita para que se recuperase.

mientras bardock se recuperaba en la maquina,en su mente el kanasiano aparecio y le dijo que le habia regalado un don,el don de ver el futuro,se lo dio por que su alma no era tan oscura como los demas sayajin.

Gine:ya veo...¿entonces puedes ver el futuro?

Bardock:eso creo,realmente no estoy muy seguro de como funciona esto pero,solo se que vi a kakarotto de adulto a punto de pelear con el principe vegeta.

gine:¿encerio? ¿nuestro hijo luchando contra el principe? !Increible entonces si se volvera un Chico muy fuerte! -gine ya se imaginaba a su hijo siendo perseguido por las chicas sayajin,tambien se lo imaginaba derrotando al principe y convirtiendose en el Proximo rey del planeta vegita.-

Bardock:jeje,nunca cambias cariño,por eso Te amo -el sayajin se acerco a su esposa y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso en sus labios,el amor que ambos se tenian era algo bastante especial para ambos.

Gine:¿oye crees que nuestro hijo incluso sea capaz de vencer a...lord Frezzer?

¿?:No Espera Frezzer!-bardock escucho ese grito y rapidamente volteo a ver de que trataba todo y cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba..simplemente se quedo sin habla.

Frezzer:"risa" bien ahora le toca ese pequeño mocoso.

Goku:...No..te lo perdonare...Como te...Atreves!

el malvado emperador estaba listo para matar al niño que estaba al lado de kakarotto pero entonces..

el cielo se empezo a nublar,los relampagos caian a diestra y siniestra,la tierra temblaba y las piedras se elevaban,en el ambiente se sentia una presencia muy...extraña..

Bardock:¿que demonios esta pasando? ¿por que esta temblando? bardock dirigio su mirada a su hijo..

el cabello de su hijo empezo a erizarse y a cambiar a un tono amarillo dorado,las convulciones de rabia que este tenia hacia que los relampagos calleran mas y mas cerca del lugar,el aura de Kakarotto empezo a tornarse de un color dorado,su musculatura aumento,se sentia que cada vez mas la energia de Kakarotto era mas y mas poderosa.

Goku:Eres un...Maldito!

el suelo empezo a agrietarse alrededor de Kakarotto,los relampagos caian mas y mas cerca del lugar,Frezzer estaba en estado de Shock no podia creer en lo que estaba viendo,Bardock no sabia que hacer,no entendia muy bien que pasaba,hasta que finalmente un Grito lleno de furia y dolor se escucho y asi enfrente de el..estaba la leyenda echa realidad

Kakarotto...su hijo...era el Legendario Super Sayajin.

bardock volvio a la realidad,y le conto todo lo que vio a su esposa,esta tampoco podia creer en lo que bardock le decia,pero definitivamente algo en su interior le decia que era verdad,la emocion de saber que ese legendario guerrero fuese nadamas ni menos que su hijo los llenaba de felicidad,pero devian de mantener esto en secreto,nadie podia enterarse de esto hasta que llegase el momento justo...

Bardock: actualmente Kakarotto tiene un poder de pelea de...¿!2¡?

Gine:talvez con el tiempo aumente,vamos no pierdas la fe solo por lo que diga ese aparato,ademas viste lo que pasara con nuestro hijo cariño.

Bardock:si,es solo que...No,mejor olvidalo confiare en lo que vi.

en la Nave de freezer

el malvado emperador se encontraba viendo el planeta vegita mientras bebia vino del planeta Frezzer 873

Sarbon:Señor freezer nos confirman que los sayajin estan regresando al planeta y en tan solo unos 3 minutos absolutamente todos con excepcion del principe vegeta estaran en el planeta.

Frezzer:ya veo,bien echo soldado sarbon,me gustaria que ese gusano de vegeta tambien estuviese aqui pero,ni modo talvez pueda serme util.

Sarbon:y cuando deje de sernos util,supongo que tendre que Eliminarlo,¿verdad Señor freezer?

Frezzer:deduses muy bien soldado Sarbon,¿ahora podrias decirme como va dodoria con el encargo que le deje?

sarbon:si señor,je los sayajin que fueron al planeta limp estan practicamente muertos ,ahora mismo dodoria esta torturandolos,je maldito encerio se esta divirtiendo.

Frezzer:mientras cumpla con mi encargo que haga lo que quiera.

Derregreso en el planeta vegita

bardock averiguo a que planeta se fueron sus camaradas,el planeta Limp,rapidamente se subio a una nave y no tardo mucho en llegar.

al llegar..encontro a los habitantes del planeta muertos.

Bardock:era de suponerse..cuando se trata de hacer alboroto ellos son unos expertos je-en eso el rastreador da una señal-bien supongo que ahi estan

Bardock volo a direccion donde el rastreador le marco los niveles de poder,pero al llegar encontro un escenario escalofriante y atroz.

sus amigos estaban muertos,el unico que seguia con vida pero en muy mal estado era su mejor amigo Toma,

Toma:escucha bardock,regresa al planeta vegita y advierteles a los demas,demuestrale a Freezer el poder de los sayajin...

dicho esto el mejor amigo de bardock fallece en brazos de este,bardock se tomo su tiempo y limpio a cada uno de ellos con un trapo,la furia de saber que freezer los traiciono logro que el trapo se manchara por completo de Sangre.

si,sangre de sus amigos sayajin y su propia sangre,en ese momento Bardock Juro venganza,Freezer debia pagar por lo que hizo,en ese momento bardock recordo la vision que tubo en el planeta vegita,Kakarotto seria el encargado de derrotar a freezer ya que este es el Legendario Super sayajin al cual Freezer tanto temia.

el rastreador de bardock lo saco de sus pensamientos,unos niveles de poder se hacercaban a su ubicacion,Bardock se escondio detras de unas rocas y oculto su energia.

Los soldados de freezer llegaron al lugar,sabian que bardock estaba ahi el rastreador lo habia detectado

Soldado 1:el maldito cobarde se debio de haber escondido,busquenlo y matenlo rapido chic...

el soldado se sorprendio al ver que toda su tropa habia caido pero sobretodo se sorprendio al ver a Bardock enfrete de el.

antes de que el soldado reaccionara Bardock le dio un buen golpe en el estomago,dejando inconsiente al soldado.

Bardock:Malditos insectos impertinentes...Freezer pagaras por esta traicion.

Dodoria:una lastima que esas solo sean palabrerias y nada mas sayajin estupido.

Bardock:¿que?-dodoria ataco a Bardock por la espalda le propino una buena paliza y de una patada lo mando a estrallarse contra una piedra y antes de que bardock pudiese recuperarse dodoria lanzo una gran cantidad de energia de su boca hacia bardock,destruyendo la roca y creyendo que bardock estaba muerto dodoria se retiro del lugar.

Bardock:m-maldicion...Do-doria..-en ese momento el sayajin se desmayo y empezo a tener varias visiones.

su primera vision,el inevitable final del planeta vegita a manos de freezer incluso vio como es que el mismo trato de detener a freezer pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano haciendo que el muriera junto a los soldados de freezer y el planeta Vegita.

en su segunda vision Bardock logro ver como es que sus hijos peleaban hasta que finalmente los dos Mueren gracias a que Kakarotto decidio sacrificarse para salvar el planeta donde estaba viviendo,vio como un namekiano se llevaba a un niño alparecer hijo de kakarotto su nieto.

en su tercera vision vio como tanto el como Kakarotto luchaban juntos contra un ser bastante raro, el ser contra el que luchaban era un monstruo tenia una clase de alas en la espalda su piel era verde con manchas negras y ese ser alardeaba de ser un "ser perfecto"

y en su ultima vision,vio como sus hijos Kakarotto y Raditz entrenaban en un planeta pequeño,hasta que aparecio un tipo el cual preguntaba por... ¿el Super sayajin Dios?

Bardock desperto varios mintos despues de la pelea con dodoria todas esas visiones que vio la que mas le llamo la atencion fueron 2 como Kakarotto se sacrificaba por proteger un planeta y por el sujeto que preguntaba sobre el Super sayajin Dios,bardock no dejaba de pensar hacerca de el dichoso super sayajin dios,segun se sabe eso era una leyenda muy antigua pero..si el super sayajin es su hijo kakarotto entonces el dichoso super sayajin dios tambien existe.

Bardock:sera mejor que piense en esto despues de que me asegure de que gine y Kakarotto esten bien...Maldita sea,el planeta vegita esta condenado,aunque me gustaria enfrentar a ese canalla de freezer..seria inutil.

Bardock se subio a su nave y se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo al planeta vegita,al llegar fue directo con su esposa pero de camino a la cocina se encontro con el medico que le dijo que su hijo kakarotto habia sido enviado a un planeta llamado Tierra,esto eran buenas noticias Kakarotto ya habia abandonado el planeta vegita pero ahora su prioridad era encontrar a su esposa y largarse lo mas rapido de ahi.

Gine:¿¡Bardock!? cariño estas mal herido por que estas aqui, ve a la camara de recuperacion y..-bardock callo a su esposa y le explico todo,la destruccion del planeta vegita y las visiones que tuvo.

Gine penso por unos segundos que bardock estaba diciendo tonterias,pero..al ver a su esposo tan herido y sobretodo al verlo hablar tan serio,sabia que no era broma era verdad ademas sabia que sus visiones eran verdad,debido a que este meciono que vio a kakarotto en otro planeta al cual llamaban tierra.

ambos sayajins se infiltraron y robaron dos naves,salieron minutos antes de que frezzer decidiera destruir el planeta.

detras de ellos se escuchaba como el planeta explotaba,el fuego y las piedras se dispersaban por el espacio mientras los dos sayajins se dirigian a la tierra.

bardock tenia la esperanza de vengar a su raza y asus amigos ademas queria ver con sus propios ojos el momento en que su hijo se convirtiese en ese legendario guerrero.

Gine por otro lado,estaba bastante preocupada por sus hijos sabia que veria a kakarotto pronto pero no sabia nada de Raditz,esta se comunico con su esposo y al escuchar que raditz estaba con el principe vegeta en otro planeta,se tranquilizo un poco.

Bardock:"Kakarotto tu eres ese guerrero al cual Freezer teme tanto se que tu vengaras a la raza sayajin y realmente espero luchar contigo alguna cuando te conviertas en ese legendario Super sayajin,cuando llegue a la tierra me asegurare de que entrenes siempre. Kakarotto tu destino..definitivamente es la Grandeza...estoy seguro de que estare Muy orguyoso de ti hijo"

y bueno mi querida Audiencia este capitulo ah terminado,y si yo se que tengo otras historias que continuar y terminar pero porfavor tenganme paciencia Plis ya casi termino los capitulos de esas historias ahora que estare de vacaciones podre continuar mas rapidamente jeje bueno espero les haya gustado esta historia.

¿Que le esperara a Bardock y a Gine en la tierra? ¿acaso iniciaran una vida nueva?

¿Goku sera mas poderoso que en la linea temporal normal? eso y mucho mas lo sabremos en el proximo Capitulo.

nos vemos Bye bye queridos


	2. Pelea de Hermanos

(Nota del autor:la historia original de dragon ball se mantendra casi igual con goku venciendo a la patrulla roja a picoro daimaku y porsupuesto a majunia(picoro jr Osea el picoro de DBZ que todos conocemos) porsupuesto los leves cambios son que bardock y gine llegaron a la tierra un mes despues del accidente de Goku en el barranco si ya saben cuando por querer agarrar una manzana se callo y se golpeo la cabeza y olvido todo haciendo que bardock y gine tuvieran unos cuantos problemas para que almenos los recordara a ellos y a su hermano Raditz el abuelo gohan sigue vivo gracias a que bardock le quito la cola a goku por que en una de sus visiones vio que goku aplastaba a su "abuelo" al estar transformado en Ozaru otra cosa mas es que Goku no se caso con milk de echo aqui voy a hacer a goku un poquitin mas listo esto gracias a su madre Gine tambien tanto bardock como gine tuvieron que acostumbrarse a decirle goku a su hijo ya que a este le gustaba mas ese nombre dicho y aclarado todo esto...Continuemos :3)

han pasado ya varios años desde la derrota de picoro en el torneo de las artes marciales creando asi una epoca de paz en la tierra en las profundidades de la montaña paoz el joven sayajin Goku se encontraba entrenando con su padre Bardock,quien ahora ya no llevaba su caracteristica armadura sayajin ahora usaba otra otorgada por la corporacion capsula esta armadura era de solo una pieza que cubria su torso (para los que no entendieron..aqui les dejo una imagen) con el caracteristico logo de la corporacion capsula y claro su bandana roja que rara vez se la quitaba.

-Bardock,Goku! es hora de almorzar

-Yujuuu genial vamos papá tengo mucha hambre

el joven sayajin daba saltos de alegria mientras se dirigia a la pequeña casa donde provenia un exquisito olor a carne y pescado mientras que el sayajin mayor solo caminaba aunque aveces su hijo lo avergonzara por no tener el caracter sayajin que el deseaba aun asi lo queria y le demostraba ese cariño a su hijo a su forma claro algo frio y bastante orguyoso,pero cariño alfin y al cabo.

-uuf eso huele delicioso Muchas gracias mamá

-gracias amor

la sayajin le dedico una sonrisa tierna y amorosa a su hijo y a su esposo normalmente bardock si le daba algo de afecto a su esposa pero hoy habia algo diferente en el ella conocia esta mirada bardock sabia que algo pasaria si bien sus visiones le ayudaban a saber si ocurririan cosas buenas o cosas malas pero generalmente era algo malo.

Pov gine.

hay bardock..tu y tus visiones si bien es cierto que gracias a ellas logramos escapar de la catastrofe del planeta vegeta y asi tu y yo ahora cuidamos a kakaroto en un planeta que ahora esta en paz..pero esas visiones hacen que te preocupes demasiado..aunque considerando que lo que quieres es protegerme a mi y a kakaroto no dejo de preocuparme por ti.

ultimamente has estado entrenando demasiado y te has obsesionado con tratar de ser mas fuerte para asi almenos darle batalla a freezer...si por mi fuera olvidaria todo el asunto de freezer y me concentraria en vivir mas tranquilos aqui en la tierra.

fin del pov

-ah eso estuvo delicioso mamá preparas la mejor comida del mundo.

mientras el sayajin menor decia esto le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su madre quien le correspondio igual de amorosa pero este momento de tranquilidad y amor familiar se veria interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la casa.

-uh valla esta vez vino un poco tarde jeje ya se me hacia raro que no viniera.

decia la sayajin que se dirigia a la puerta principal de la casa,al abrir la puerta se encontro con una chica de pelo largo y negro de piel blanca y muy bonita.

Milk la hija de Oxsatan habia llegado,desde que conocio a goku ella callo rendidamente enamorada de el incluso le pidio casarse con el pero Goku con toda la delicadeza que pudo le dijo que por el momento preferia enfocarze en otras cosas y que lo mejor era conocerse mejor y asi ya verian que pasaba.

desde entonces goku y milk salian aveces a pasear o a divertirse por el bosque viendo las creaturas que habian ocultas por ahi tambien llegaba a diario a almorzar con goku milk basicamente se habia convertido en una de las mejores amigas de Goku claro que su amor por el era mas grande y no veia las horas por la que goku le diga que se casen y tengan hijos aunque claro goku ya le habia dejado en claro antes que aunque sabia sus sentimientos hacia el no podia corresponderle.

-hola que tal señora gine-dijo sonriente la joven al ver a la madre de su amado.

-hola milk querida ya me preguntaba por que aun no llegabas,anda pasa.

la joven se dispuso a entrar y a sentarse al lado de su amado goku

-que tal milk como esta tu papá-preguntaba el sayajin mayor.

-el esta bien y algo ocupado al estar encargandose de algunos asuntos en la aldea.

-que aburrido suena estar sentado en un escritorio leyendo papeles no se como tu papá aguanta todo eso-decia el joven sayajin hacia su tipica pose Son.

goku,mas respeto porfavor,el señor Oxsatan es el responsable de manejar toda una aldea es una persona muy importante.-regañaba gine a su hijo.

-ya lo se solo digo que..no se deves en cuando el pueda hacer algo para no aburrise ahi ¿no lo crees milk?-preguntaba el joven sayajin a su amiga de infancia.

-eh,bueno creo que papá ya esta acostumbrado al trabajo,pero si creo que podria hacer algo para entretenerse,por cierto,goku ¿sabes como esta el maestro roshi hace tiempo que no lo veo?

-¿hum? ahora que lo dices yo tampoco lo eh visto...¡YA SE! vamos a verlo hoy ¿que te parece milk?

-si creo que es buena idea,despues de todo aun debo agradecerle por ayudarnos a salvar la aldea de ese incendio.

-jeje tengan cuidado si y mandenle mis saludos a roshi-decia la sayajin mientras se despedia de los dos jovenes que a paso rapido se dirigian a la puerta.

-¿papá quieres venir? un descanso no te vendria mal.

-paso..prefiero dormir un rato-dicho esto el sayajin mayor se dirigio a su habitacion a dormir

-bueno entonces nos vemos luego mama dicho esto ambos jovenes subieron a la legendaria nube voladora Nimbus y se fueron a direccion de la isla del maestro roshi.

Mientras tanto en el espacio

una nave de forma esferica se dirigia a la tierra dentro de esta nave se encontraba un hombre de unos 20 años con el pelo largo y una armadura...¿Sayajin?

-increible que durante todo este tiempo estuviesen aqui..y yo que pensaba que mi padre habia muerto ese dia..y Kakaroto..si es cierto que lo mandaron a conquistar ese planeta por que demonios sigue estando igual de habitada...averiguare todo sea como sea.

de regreso en la tierra

-"desde que goku salvo a la tierra de picoro en el torneo de las artes marciales se me ah echo muy guapo anque aveces puede ser muy irresponsable el me ayudo bastante para crear esa armadura para su padre" -pensaba una mujer de pelo azul que a pocos metros de una isla donde se ubicaba una casa con el nombre de Kamehouse se encontraba un anciano y un pequeño hombre sin cabello.

-"ahora que tengo tiempo libre despues de visitar al maestro roshi ire a verlo talvez el aun no sea novio de milk jeje"

en tan solo unos minutos la chica de cabellos azulados y piel blanca como la nieve se hayaba de pie en la isla

-Krillin,Maestro roshi, que tal,¿como han estado durante todo este tiempo?

-bulma hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos,pues eh estado muy bien gracias por preguntar-decia el pequeño hombre sin cabello

-si yo tambien eh estado bien y por lo que veo tu tambien eh jeje-decia un anciano que con picardia se hacercaba a la joven con claras intenciones de tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-viejo cochino,encerio que no ah cambiado nada -decia la joven peliazul mientras le daba un golpe al anciano dejandolo tirado en el suelo con un chinchon en la cabeza.

-parece que esa actitud nunca la va a cambiar ¿verdad chicos'

-si eso par...espera..¿g-goku?

el joven sayajin se encontraba detras de la peliazul junto con milk demontandose de la nube voladora.

-Goku amigo valla si que has cresido mas desde la ultima vez que te vi.

-jeje si la verdad es que si..aunque lamento mucho no poder decir lo mismo por ti krillin

este comentario hizo que el pequeño monje callera de espaldas asi haciendo que ambas feminas empezaran a reirse.

-oye no es gracioso puede que seas fuerte y mas alto que yo pero aun asi...hay a quien quiero engañar..por que demonios mi padre tenia que ser tan bajito.

-jeje no te sientas mal Krillin aunque no seas alto puedes ser mas fuerte solo tienes que seguir entrenando y ya veras que podras ser incluso igual de fuerte que Goku

-gracias por las palabras de animo milk.

lejos de ahi una nave aterriazaba cerca de una granja

-bien..donde estas Kakarotto...mm que raro el rastreador no detecta ningun nivel de poder..-decia el misterioso sayajin que salia de la nave mientras buscaba un indicio de poder cuando derrepente lo logro encontro un indicio de poder no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

-ahi estas-el sayajin salio volando a direccion de donde provenia ese poder

en el lugar donde emanaba ese poder se encontraba cierto Namekiano perdido en sus pensamientos.

-tengo que encontrar una forma de derrotar al malnacido de Goku..esa sabandija no solo se atrevio a humillar al gran picoro si no tambien dejo en ridiculo a la gran familia del Mal..-el namekiano estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que a solo unos metros de distancia logro sentir el Ki de el misterioso sayajin.

-¿Que? quien eres tu ¿que quieres conmigo?

-mm valla un Namekiano..pense que aqui estaba Kakaroto..hmp ni modo almenos me serviras de calentamiento.

-que dices..¿calientamiento? valla idiota acaso crees que podras contra el Gran pi...n-no puede ser..

sorpresivamente el misterioso contrincante de picoro empezo a emanar un gran poder,picoro quedo sorprendido, como era posible que alguien mas fuerte que el o su enemigo goku existiece

-"maldita sea..primero Goku y ahora este tipo..si no tengo cuidado podria matarme"..-pensaba el namekiano mientras veia a su oponente adoptar su pose de pelea

-preparate para mi ataque especial basura namekiana..¿eh? o ya veo con que ahi es donde estas..Voy por ti Kakarotto!-decia el Sayajin mientras salia volando a una velocidad increible.

picoro aun estaba en shock..este misterioso enemigo podria perjudicar sus planes para dominar el mundo..tenia que averiguar que demonios buscaba y asi planear una forma de derrotarlo por lo que bajo su nivel de poder y lo siguio de cerca.

mientras tanto en Kamehouse

Goku,Milk,bulm,krillin y el maestro Roshi platicaban sobre varios temas,lo duradera que ah sido la paz en la tierra,como el mundo reconocia a Goku como su salvador,y porsupuesto cada vez que se podia tanto bulma como Milk trataban de ligar con Goku causando una que otra escena graciosa para los expectadores y tambien una gran incomodidad para el sayajin pero este ambiente de amistad cambio rapidamente cuando Goku sintio una energia muy grande hacercandose a maxima velocidad a kamehouse

-¿krillin sientes eso verdad?

-si..es un ki enorme..-decia bastante nervioso y temeroso el pequeño Monje

-¿acaso sera picoro?-preguntaba el maestro un tanto preocupado.

-no lo se..aun asi hay que tener cuidado..-el sayajin salio de la casa siendo acompañado por sus amigos y justo cuando estos salieron enfrente de ellos aparecio un hombre de cabello espinado y largo con una armadura cafe que se les hacia muy familiar a los presentes.

-con que aqui estas Kakarotto..

en la montaña paoz...

bardock estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando derrepente en su mente llego una vision

goku y raditz,sus hijos,peleando a muerte y al final de una sangrienta batalla ambos mueren atravesados por un rayo a manos de picoro quien muy cobardemente ataco a goku estando de espaldas y raditz que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Bardock desperto agitado y rapidamente empezo a buscar el Ki de Goku y lo encontro estaba en kamehouse pero..habia otra energia..si la vision era real..raditz habia llegado a la tierra y muy seguramente ellos dos lucharian definitivamente tenia que evitar ese conflicto si queria vengar a su raza debia de evitar peleas entre los de su misma especie asi mientras mas guerreros se uniesen mas posibilidades de humillar a freezer hasta que Goku se convirtiese en el Legendario Super Sayajin claro esta.

rapidamente el sayajin busco su armadura y salio por la ventana volando en direccion a kamehouse.

En kamehouse..

-esa cola..y esa armadura..¿tu eres un sayajin verdad?-decia Goku atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciese ese misterioso sayajin.

-a valla parece que ya sabes mi verdadera identidad-decia el sayajin mientras movia su cola y miraba fijamente a los ojos de goku.

-Kakarotto tenias la mision de exterminar a todo ser vivo en este planeta...¿¡por que no cumpliste con tu mision!?

-solo mis padres me dicen asi..pero ese nombre no me gusta Yo soy Goku que eso te quede claro.

-¿que? ¿como te atreves a decir eso? ¿acaso te diste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza Kakaroto?

-si incluso aun tengo la cicatriz ¿como sabes eso?

-mm como lo temia..muy bien te hare recordar asi que escucha atentamente Kakaroto-el sayajin enrollo su cola alrededor de su cintura y empezo su explicacion.

-como debes saber somos sayajin una raza de Guerreros extraordinaria en nuestra sangre corre el deseo por pelear,nosotros los sayajin nos dedicamos a conquistar planetas para despues destruirlos o bien venderlos al mejor postor y tu kakaroto fuiste enviado a este planeta para conquistarlo.

-¿que? ¿conquistarlo? yo jamas haria tal atrocidad el que si hizo eso fue mi padre pero estoy seguro que se arrepiente de haber echo eso.

-¿tu padre? entonces si es cierto..estan aqui..

-¿ya dejate de tanto misterio y dinos quien eres?-decia el monje con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-ah cierto se me olvidaba..Kakarotto yo soy tu hermano Mayor, Raditz.

-espera ¿hermano mayor? ¿encerio tu eres raditz?

-pensaba que nuestros padres te habrian contado sobre mi almenos pero veo que no es asi

-no,te equivocas,ellos me hablaron de ti,sobre todo mi madre,ella siempre se quedo con la preocupacion de saber si estabas bien,creo que se alegrara bastante de saber que estas vivo.

-tsk no quiero saber nada de ellos son una verguenza para mi..-justo cuando raditz se disponia a hablar su rastreador detecto un ki acercandose rapidamente-mm bien supongo que el tiempo de la charla termino,kakaroto,te doy 24 horas para que me lleves almenos el cadaver de 50 terricolas o de lo contrario..

raditz vio como las dos chicas que se encontraban detras de goku trataban de esconderse en su espalda y como es que Goku estaba tan a la defensiva protegiendolas por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos raditz le propino un rodillazo en el estomago a goku dejandole en el suelo sin aire asi dandole la oportunida de tomar a las dos chicas en sus hombros.

-si no lo haces estas tus dos mujeres moriran-dicho esto raditz salio volando rapidamente de ahimientras se llevaba de rehenes a Bulma y a milk.

-m-maldito..B-bulma..M-Milk..-el joven sayajin sostenia su estomago mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-goku estas bien-decia el monje mientras ayudaba a goku a ponerse de pie.

-s-si fue un golpe muy duro y apenas logre verlo..

-veo que estas en problemas Goku..-decia el namekiano mientras decendia enfrente de los presentes.

-picoro ¿ahora tu?

-no vengo a pelear..solo segui a ese sujeto para everiguar que buscaba y ahora tengo mucha informacion..aun asi,goku sabes bien que este sujeto es mas fuerte que tu y que yo..odio decirlo pero creo que la unica alternativa que me queda para derrotarlo es unir nuestras fuerzas.

-¿lo dices encerio? pense que provarias suerte y lo enfrentarias tu solo picoro -decia el joven sayajin ya recuperado del golpe de su hermano mayor.

-la verdad es que si lo estuve pensando,pero al ver sus habilidades..dudo mucho que pueda con el.

-je esta bien..vamos alla lo enfrentaremos y rescataremos a Milk y a Bulma.

-de eso te encargaras tu sabandija,pero que te quede claro Goku,cuando esto termine el siguiente seras Tu

dicho esto ambos guerreros salieron volando rapidamente de ahi en direccion a donde se largo Raditz.

-espero que goku tenga suerte y logre derrotar a su hermano y a picoro

-si,aunque deveriamos de preocuparnos por saber si picoro podria intentar traicionar a Goku durante la batalla lo mas seguro es que le avisemos a bardock y a gine

-No es necesario anciano..ya me entere que raditz llego a la tierra-decia el recien llegado Bardock

-señor bardock,como supo que...-el monje fue callado por bardock rapidamente ya que este hablo

-lo vi en una vision futura,ademas,senti el poder de Raditz en este lugar,rapido diganme que fue lo que paso.

Mientras tanto en la nave de raditz.

-Ya sueltame Maldito idiota,no me importa que seas el hermano de goku o no,no tienes derecho de tratarme de esta forma-decia bulma bastante histerica.

-si Sueltenos ya veras como mi Goku te dara una paliza -decia Milk que tambien estaba bastante histerica luchando por safarze del agarre de Raditz.

-ash que mujeres tan escandalosas..-el sayajin abrio la puerta de su nave y encerro a ambas mujeres en la capsula.

-mucho mejor..ahora a esperar.-decia el sayajin mientras se recostaba en el suelo mientras veia el cielo azul.

-"debo admitir que este planeta tiene un ambiente muy hermoso no me extraña que kakaroto no quisese destuirlo,pero,mis padres,si enrealidad ellos estan aqui, por que mi padre no me mando algun mensaje por el rastreador,gracias a kakarotto se que mi madre ah estado muy preocupada por mi..en cierta forma me alegra que ella se acordara de mi..pero eso no quita el echo de que escaparan del planeta vegeta antes de que el meteorito lo destruyera..si ellos sabian de esto por que no les avisaron a los demas..Tsk malditos cobardes.."-pensaba el sayajin mientras disfrutaba de la brisa y la paz del lugar.

si bien es cierto que raditz puede ser un sanguinareo guerrero,tambien tiene un poco el caracter de su madre pero sobre todo su caracter es mas al de su padre muy orguyoso y algo frio,raditz podia disfrutar de matar razas y conquistar planetas pero sin duda alguna lo que mas disfrutaba era la paz y tranquilidad,aveces,el desearia estar en un lugar tranquilo y silencioso sin que nadie lo molestara,aqui en la tierra almenos podia disfrutar un poco de eso.

pasaron unos 10 o 15 minutos y raditz ya estaba empezando a dormirse cuando el sonido de deteccion de Poder en su rastreador le hizo tener que levantarse y posponer su siesta.

-asi que kakaroto y el Namekiano piensan derrotarme..je eso ya lo veremos.

a unos pocos metros de ahi se veia a ambos guerreros acercandose mas y mas a donde se encontraba de pie raditz.

-¡raditz devuelmeme a milk y a Bulma!

-¡Es Goku! vino a rescatarnos -decian ambas chicas al unisono al escuchar la voz del sayajin.

-que verguenza me das kakaroto pense que almenos te dignarias a hacerle caso a tu hermano mayor...bueno ni modo supongo que tendre que castigarte por ser tan insolente.

-eso ya lo veremos.

-supongo que tienes alguna tecnica nueva escondida ¿verdad Goku?

-bueno tengo algo pero aun no lo perfecciono..¿y tu tienes algo?

-claro que tengo algo a diferencia tuya yo si me encarge de entrenar sin parar.

-je si logramos vencerlo estare mas que ancioso por derrotarte denuevo.

-sigue soñando Goku,por que despues de que el muera,tu te iras con el al otro mundo y yo gobernare el mundo.

-si ya dejaron de Parlotear entre ustedes par de ineptos dejenme decirles que aqui los unicos que moriran seran esto raditz se lanzo al ataque convinando varios golpes a ambos guerreros tanto picoro como goku se esforzaban por conectar algun golpe mientras que raditz solo se limitaba en esquivar pero finalmente el unico que apenas y logro rozarlo fue goku la ropa pesada que tenia puesta limitaba sus movimientos asi que en una pequeña oportunidad que tuvo se alejo y decidio quitarse las botas,muñequeras y su camiseta azul.

-listo asi podre usar el 100% de mis habilidades

-je veo que no eres el unico que usa ropa pesada. decia el namekiano que se quito el casco y la capa.

-¿picoro tambien usas ropa pesada?

-ya te lo dije,no pienso volver a perder contra ti..pero por ahora concentrate en ganarle a este tipo

-valla sus niveles de pelea aumentaron..esto se pondra interesante.

raditz aun seguia confiado su rastreador le indico que los niveles de poder de ambos guerreros aumentaron bastante pero no lo suficiente como para poder derrotarle grande fue su sorpresa al ver que rapidamente ambos guerreros expulsaron una gran cantidad de energia y se lanzaron a una velocidad increible hacia el conectandole varios golpes y patadas raditz podia defenderse de algunos golpes pero mientras esquivaba un golpe de goku picoro le conectaba una patada o vicevera

-"Maldita sea me confie demasiado tengo que ponerme serio o estos dos me derrotaran"-pensaba el sayajin mientras esquivaba una patada de Goku al esquivarla se alejo rapidamente.

-¿que pasa no dijiste que los que moririan aqui seriamos nosotros sabandija?-decia picoro mofandose del sayajin.

-tsk maldito insolente te enseñare mi verdadero poder.

raditz se lanzo a atacar sin piedad alguna a picoro este logro conectar varios golpes al namekiano goku aprovecharia que raditz estaba enfocado en picoro para poder atacarlo pero para su mala suerte raditz estaba muy alerta por lo que logro esquivar los golpes de este goku y raditz intercambiaron varios Golpes y patadas mientras que picoro solo se limito a observar

-"este es un buen momento para usar mi nueva tecnica y acabar con estos dos de un solo tiro"-pensaba el namekiano mientras preparaba su ataque.

mientras tanto goku y raditz tenian una violenta batalla mientras que goku lograba conectar 1 golpe o 2 patadas raditz contratacaba propinandole 3 golpes y 2 patadas goku logro ver una pequeña abertura y lo aprovecho para propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro a Raditz que ademas de romper el rastreador del sayajin tambien salio volando y se estrello en una roca cercana de ahi.

rapidamente raditz se reincorporo y se lanzo a atacaar a su hermano esta vez segado por la furia y con un poco de sangre en su boca

-¡como te atrevez a hacerme sangrar Kakarotto te enseñare a que respetes a tu hermano Mayor!-decia raditz que logro conectar un rodillazo al estomago de goku haciendo que ete nuevamente perdiese el aliento,raditz aprovecho esto para darle una golpiza a Goku.

mientras tanto a la distancia picoro ya tenia terminado su tecnica especial

-"listo ahora si preparense para morir Sabandijas" ¡MAKENKOSAMPOO!

el namekiano lanzo un rayo de energia que rapidamente se dirigia a ambos sayajin raditz logro ver el ataque y estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando derrepente...

una figura aparecio detras de Goku y desvio el ataque a direccion de una montaña.

-¿p-padre? -dijo raditz

-raditz..como te atrevez a pelear con tu hermano..

_**Y bueno mis queridos lectores aqui llega el final de este capitulo,espero les haya gustado por que encerio me estoy esforzando bastante con esta historia.**_

_**¿que es lo que pasara ahora que bardock llego? ¿acaso lucharan o solo platicaran?**_

_**esto lo sabran en el proximo Capitulo..**_


	3. Tipica Reunion Familiar Sayajin

-Raditz...¿Por que peleas con tu hermano?-decia con un tono serio el recien llegado sayajin.

-¿como que por que? kakaroto fue enviado a este planeta para conquistarlo pero la verdadera pregunta aqui es ¿tu que demonios haces aqui?

-en primer lugar,kakaroto no fue enviado a conquistar este planeta como tu crees raditz,tu madre y yo lo enviamos aqui por que freezer queria destruir el planeta vegeta junto con todos los sayajin,por eso es que el mando el mensaje de que los sayajin se reunieran en el planeta rapidamente.

-¿que? lord freezer enrealidad destruyo el planeta..entonces el rumor que escucho nappa era verdad el planeta vegeta no fue destruido por un meteorito si no por ese maldito de Freezer.

-si,tu madre y yo logramos huir a tiempo,tambien te mande un ,mensaje por tu rastreador pero por lo que veo no te llego.

raditz empezo a revisar su rastreador y en efecto encontro el mensaje por lo que empezo a reproducirlo.

-" Raditz ignora las ordenes de Freezer,ni tu ni el principe regresen al planeta vegeta,freezer planea destruir el planeta con todos en el asi que mantente en donde estas y cuando puedas ve a el planeta llamado tierra dejare las coordenadas en tu rastreador,cuando escuches este mensaje,tu y tu hermano kakarotto tendran que prepararse para vengar a todos los sayajin que cayeron en la trampa de freezer".

-ya veo..tu plan era que yo y kakaroto entrenaramos para revelarnos ¿verdad?

-asi es,juntos podremos Derrotar a ese malnacido.

-tsk,dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo,ademas tanto kakarotto como yo somos guerreros de clase baja no tendriamos oportunidad contra el.

-creeme..kakarotto es mas fuerte de lo que tu crees raditz

-ejem lamento interrumpir su bonita reunion familiar-decia el namekiano que observaba la escena-pero que no se te olvido que tu hijo trato de matarnos.

-que acaso esperas una disculpa Namekiano,una basura como tu no tiene oportunidad en contra mia y lo sabes..o acaso uniste fuerzas con Kakaroto por que son buenos amigos JAJAJAJA-decia raditz de forma burlona

-escucha bien sabandija,si no hubiese sido por tu papito tanto tu, como tu pequeño hermano, se hubiesen Muerto con mi ataque.

-Ja no necesito de mi padre para esquivar ese ataque-Picoro tenia razon Raditz odiaria admitirlo pero era cierto si no hubiese sido por Bardock tanto el como Goku hubiesen muerto.

-valla,atacar por la espalda,no tienes nada de Honor verdad picoro,eres igual a tu padre.-decia el joven y herido sayajin mientras se ponia de pie.

-hump,pertenesco a la Familia del mal,no importa que metodos use,lo importante es Matarte y vengar a mi padre asi podre llevar acabo la Dominacion del Mundo.

el namekusei aprovecho que su nemesis estaba herido y se avalanzo en contra suya propinandole un golpe Mortal dejandole moribundo en el suelo,para su mala suerte Bardock le conecto una patada que lo mando a volar a varios metros de ahi.

-valla que patetico Kakaroto,bueno era de esperarse,despues de todo eres muy confiado.

-raditz deja ir a esas chicas que tienes encerradas en tu nave-decia el sayajin mayor mientras se acercaba a su moribundo hijo.

-e-eso no me l-lo esperaba..m-maldito picoro me ataco estando herido..

-tranquilo,ahorra tus energias,ahora comete la semilla rapido

-s-si..p-papa...-goku estaba a apunto de comerse la semilla cuando su cuerpo desaparecio del lugar

-¿desaparecio? ¿como es posible?-preguntaba raditz sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-maldito Kamisama deseguro tiene algo planeado-decia picoro mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su traje de batalla.

en el templo de kamisama

-¿k-kamisama..que o-ocurre?

-tranquilo goku ahora mismo es necesario que vallas al otro mundo para entrenar con Kaiosama,pero primero ten.

kamisama le dio una semilla del hermitaño a Goku,rapidamente el sayajin se la comio y se levanto como nuevo,kamisama lo tomo del hombro y lo teletransporto al otro mundo justo enfrente de las oficinas de Enmadaiosama.

de regreso en el campo de batalla...

-¿Kamisama? que tendra planeado el dios de la tierra con Kakarotto

-es cierto que soy su contraparte pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga alguna idea de lo que piensa.-decia el namekiano mientras se ponia su capa y su casco.

Bardock estaba apunto de hablar cuando una vision entro en su mente.

Goku se corriendo en una clase de puente con escamas y al final arriba de lo que parecia ser el final del puente habia un pequeño planeta donde Goku de un gran salto llega,rapidamente varias imagenes de Goku entrenando en ese planeta con un ser de piel azul y antenas pasaban por su mente,luego aparecieron las esferas del Dragon luego esucho una voz que decia "menciona las esferas,ellos vendran,es necesario que vengan,solo asi el legendario Guerrero podra Nacer."

bardock volvio a la realidad,ahora sabiendo que tenia que hacer.

-¿el rastreador esta escuchando todo lo que decimos verdad Raditz?

-¿si,por que?

-Principe Vegeta,dejeme decirle que aqui en la tierra se encuentran unas esferas con el poder de cumplirle cualquier deseo,si viene,yo personalmente le entregare las esferas.

mientras tanto en un planeta de la galaxia

-escuchaste eso vegeta,cualquier deseo,encima el idiota se ofrece a darnos las esferas si vamos a la tierra.

-si,eso escuche nappa,que generoso de su parte,con eso podremos desear ser inmortales y asi enseñarle a ese canalla de freezer quienes somos los sayajin.

-me gusta como suena eso,si,le enseñaremos quienes somos y vengaremos a los nuestros.

-bah no seas idiota Nappa,no me interesa el planeta vegeta ni vengar a los mios,lo unico que deseo es el poder y humillar a Freezer por lo que nos hizo pasar.

-jeje si,eso es mas importante en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la tierra.

-en un año, ese planeta esta bastante lejos de donde estamos nosotros asi que Nappa mandale un mensaje a Raditz dile que con Gusto iremos y aceptaremos tan Maravillosa ofrenda.

-esta bien vegeta.-Nappa empezo a mandarle el mensaje a Raditz de su inminente llegada a la tierra mientras vegeta veia la nave con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

-"cuando tenga las esferas me deshare de estos insectos solo yo obtendre la vida eterna y derrotare a Freezer,me costara pero con la inmortalidad Tengo todas las de Ganar"-decia en sus pensamientos el principe sayajin mientras entraba a su nave y configuraba su proximo viaje a la tierra.

Mientras tanto en la tierra...

-ya veo,esta bien,les dire.

-que te dijeron raditz.

-aceptaron tu propuesta,vendran en un año.

bardock sonrio,se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

-sera mejor que vengas,tu madre se alegrara en verte.

-m-madre..mm esta bien..-decia un nervioso raditz,no era secreto que Gine era una madre Generosa,cariñosa y amorosa,pero tambien tenia su caracter para regañar tanto a su esposo como a sus hijos y Raditz la conocia muy bien.

Milk y Bulma se preguntaban que habia pasado,donde demonios estaba Goku y por que Bardock no regaño a su hijo por haberlas secuestrado.

-sr bardock ¿no se le olvida algo?-preguntaba la peliazul mientras daba una sonrisa de pocos amigos.

-¿eh? -bardock vio a la peliazul y como si de instinto se trataze le dio un Golpe a Raditz muy fuerte en la cabeza

-¿Auch y eso por que?

-Ve y disculpate con las Señoritas-decia bardock bastante nervioso

si bien Bulma y Milk eran amables y cariñosas,cuando se enojaban eran como ver a Gine nisiquiera el mas valiente sayajin podria hacerles frente.

-que..yo no...-raditz vio a la peliazul y un escalofrio enorme recorrio su espalda-em..dissculpeme señorita no era mi intencion secuestrarlas de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada-decia raditz mientras se inclinaba y hablaba con nerviosismo.

-bien eso esta mejor,ves,no era dificil,tienes suerte de que sea una dama y no una rencorosa,guapo.-dijo la peliazul para despues irse caminando hasta llegar al lado de bardock.

-¿me da un aventon sr bardock?

-eh..si..claro

bardock tomo vuelo y se fue junto con Bulma a la montaña paoz

mientras que raditz se tuvo que llevar a Milk mientras seguia a su padre.

y bueno Muchachos aqui termina este capitulo espero les haya gustado voten y dejen sus reviews o comentarios tambien si es posible agregen esta histora a una lista de lectura :3 bueno sin nada mas que decir yo soy Felix el gato y nos vemos a la proxima Bye bye Queridos


	4. La llegada de los Sayajins

Después de que Bardock y raditz dejaran a las chicas en la casa de la montaña paoz,Bardock decidió hablar a solas con Raditz.

-entonces..los rumores son verdad, Freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta...Maldito canalla tiene que pagar por su traición -decía Raditz con bastante furia al saber la verdad de la destrucción del planeta vegeta.

-Lo se...y pagara créeme pagara muy caro..pero aun no es momento de actuar aun somos muy débiles como para enfrentarnos cara a cara contra ese desgraciado - decía bardock mientras veía hacia el horizonte recordando esa visión que lo llenaba tanto de Orgullo.

-¿y que piensas hacer padre?- Raditz tenia un plan junto con el príncipe vegeta y Nappa

-yo me dedicare a entrenar con Kakaroto así cuando llegue el momento al menos estaré feliz de haberle dado su merecido a ese desgraciado-decia Bardock sin dejar de ver al Horizonte

¿con Kakaroto? puede que kakaroto sea un poco fuerte pero apenas y pudo darme batalla a mi y eso que soy mas débil que vegeta y nappa-decia raditz mientras que trataba entender como es que su padre pretendía derrotar a Freezer.

Raditz..cuando fui al planeta Kanassa uno de los habitantes de ese planeta me dio un Don,el don de ver el futuro,en una de mis visiones vi a Kakaroto y a freezer enfrentándose pero había algo diferente en Kakaroto...su apariencia estaba cambiada,creo que kakaroto esta destinado a ser el Legendario Super Sayajin.

Raditz se quedo atónito al escuchar que su hermano menor estaba destinado a convertirse en aquel legendario Guerrero-¿estas seguro de eso padre? digo..kakaroto desaparecio no encuentro ningun rastro de su energia con mi rastreador ademas-Bardock silencio a su hijo explicandole que kamisama el dios de la tierra se lo llevo para que entrenara en el otro mundo con Kaiosama para asi volverse mas fuerte.

-ya veo,kakaroto tiene suerte entonces,aunque por el nivel de poder que tiene freezer dudo que el solo pueda hacer algo.-dijo raditz pensando en el poder de freezer ademas el habia escuchado rumores acerca de que Freezer podia transformarse y aumentar su poder pero nadie estaba seguro si era verdad o no.

-es ahi donde entramos nosotros raditz,con la ayuda del príncipe vegeta y el idiota de nappa- decía Bardock al recordar lo irritante que podría ser nappa- podríamos tener una oportunidad de derrotarlo y si eso falla..siempre nos quedara Kakaroto y la esperanza de que se convierta en aquel legendario Guerrero.

mientras tanto en el planeta de Kaiosama

Goku se encontraba entrenando para controlar a la perfección la técnica que Kaiosama le enseño el Kaio-Ken goku ya estaba a tan solo unos pasos para dominarlo al 100% al menos podía controlarlo hasta aumentarlo 10 veces pero al aumentarlo 15 veces goku ya podía sentir sus músculos tensarse.

creo que tu limite hasta ahora es el kaio-ken aumentado 15 veces Goku- decía kaiosama mientras veía a Goku entrenar.

si eso parece..pero quiero romper ese limite-decía Goku con bastante determinación.

-no te fuerzes goku ya llegaste a tu limite puede que con mas tiempo de entrenamiento logres aumentar el poder del kaio-ken su máximo poder que serian 20 veces.-decía kaiosama mientras tomaba su refresco de la pequeña mesita que tenia a su izquierda.

-bueno con esto damos por concluido que ya dominas el kaio ken a la perfección al menos hasta la mitad de su poder -decía kaiosama mientras se disponía a tomar un sorbo de su refresco

-¿que? ¿osea que ya termine mi entrenamiento contigo?-preguntaba Goku algo preocupado de que su entrenamiento haya terminado tan rapido.

-no goku aun te falta aprender mi técnica mas poderosa y ademas..creo que solo tu podrás hacerla a la perfección...La Genkidama.

En algún lugar del espacio

vegeta y nappa se encontraban de camino a la tierra cuando de repente vegeta empezó a tener un mal presentimiento sintió un escalofrió que solamente había sentido una vez cuando era niño y vio a su padre siendo humillado por el Dios de la Destrucción Bills

vegeta instintivamente abrió los ojos pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a lo lejos se veia la Tierra

*entonces esa es la tierra,bien,usare a esos sayajin de clase baja y cuando obtenga la inmortalidad los eliminare como los insectos que son*-pensaba vegeta mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro

Mientras tanto en la tierra

bardock había convencido a picoro para entrenar con el debido a que tanto el como el namekiano desconfiaban en que los sayajin vendrían en paz por mas que raditz les dijera que no atacarían ellos simplemente no le hicieron caso tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría

cerca de donde se encontraban entrenando estaba la casa de Bardock.

Gine y Bulman hablaban sobre Goku sobretodo bulma que desde el torneo de las artes marciales se había enamorado del sayajin,cosa que Gine había notado desde hace tiempo incluso Bardock lo sabia pero debido a que en su sangre corría el amor por las batallas no le ponía tanto interés al amor exceptuando claro cuando esta a solas con su esposa.

-espero que goku regrese pronto de donde sea que este,kamisama nos dio muy poca información acerca de su paradero.-decia bulma un tanto preocupada por el sayajin.

-sabes bulma,desde el torneo de las artes marciales me di cuenta que Amas Goku-decia gine con una sonrisa picara.

-eh..y-yo bu-bueno si..puede que aveces el sea algo tonto pero..es tan atractivo y es muy lindo conmigo.

-sabes a Goku siempre le has parecido muy linda desde que te vio cuando llegaste buscando la esfera de 4 estrellas del señor Gohan- decia gine mientras recordaba la reaccion que tuvo su hijo al ver a Bulma por primera vez.

_**Flashback**_

Bulma había llegado a la montaña paoz buscando la legendaria esfera de 4 estrellas cuando en eso vio que en el lugar donde se encontraba la esfera había un niño dejando ramos de flores adentro de una pequeña cabaña que parecía ser un santuario,debido a la curiosidad la chica se acerco y vio la esfera reposando en una clase de altar mientras que a la par estaba la foto de un anciano y el niño que estaba dejando las flores a un lado del altar.

gine estaba a la distancia viendo todo por lo que decidió acercarse y preguntarle a la chica que quería,al acercarse la chica algo tímida les dijo el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí.

bulma les explico todo y les contó sobre la leyenda de las 7 esferas del dragon y de sus poderes,Goku emocionado por la idea decidió acompañar a Bulma en esta aventura

antes de que goku se fuera con bulma hablo con Su madre.

-mama sabes..esa chica me parece muy linda-decía goku mientras veía por la ventana a Bulma

¿oh de verdad?-gine vio a bulma por la ventana y después vio a goku mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-espero se vuelven buenos amigos y si cuando estés mas grande te sigue pareciendo linda-goku vio a gine con curiosidad-espero hagan linda pareja-termino de decir para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hijo y verlo partir a una Fantástica Aventura.

_**Fin Flashback**_

bulma tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro saber que para su goku ella le parecia linda le daba mas oportunidades para conquistarlo.

en el templo de Kamisama

Kamisama veía como es que su contraparte malvada entrenaba junto al padre de su enemigo,se le hacia muy raro ver que estos dos se llevaran bien Tal vez picoro en su interior no era tan malvado como el original Picoro daimaku..

en eso kamisama sintio la presencia de los dos sayajin acercandose a la tierra

-estan cerca..llegaran muy pronto por favor goku termina tu entrenamiento con kaiosama lo mas pronto posible,algo me dice que estos sayajin no serán tan amigables como tu hermano goku-hablaba para si mismo kamisama bastante preocupado algo en su interior le decia que los sayajins que venian tenian muy malas intenciones en la tierra.

mientras Goku se encontraba Finalizando su Entrenamiento en el Otro mundo con Kaiosama,Bardock se encontraba entrenando con picoro mientras recibían ayuda de Radditz

Gine al no poseer sangre de guerrera estaba muy preocupada por su Marido,obviamente sabia lo poderoso que era el principe vegeta y aunque tambien sabia que su marido entrenaria pra derrotarle tenia miedo de que le pasara algo o que Goku no regresara de su entrenamiento en el otro mundo.

Mientras que en el espacio vegeta y nappa estaban a tan solo 3 Horas de llegar a la tierra.

-padre ellos llegaran pronto- dijo radditz mientras veia su rastreador.

-hmp ya veran esos payasos,cuando todo esto acabe no habran mas obstaculos para impedirme gobernar el mundo.- decia para si mismo el namekiano al sentir la energia de los sayayins mas cerca de la tierra.

En el otro mundo.

Kaiosama estaba terminando su entrenamiento con goku cuando sintio la energia de los sayayins cerca de la tierra cosa que lo alarmo bastante.

-Santos Cielos Los Sayayin estan por llegar a la tierra!- grito el kaio haciendo que goku se preocupara.

-Que Ya van a llegar!?- dijo el sayajin preocupado por la noticia que Kaiosama le dio.

-si,por suerte terminaste tu entrenamiento Goku ahora vete esos sayajin llegaran a la tierra en 3 horas a lo mucho-dijo kaiosama mientras apuraba al sayajin a irse de su planeta para regresar a la tierra.

-si Muchas gracias Kaio-sama Adios!-dijo el sayajin mientras saltaba rapidamente a la cola del camino de la serpiente y empezaba a correr con una velocidad impresionante.

-confio en que salvaras a la tierra goku-penso kaiosama mientras veia al sayajin perderse a la distancia por el camino de la serpiente.

_**Mientras tanto en la tierra**_

Picoro,ten shin han,Yamcha,krillin,Bardock Y Raditz esperaban la llegada de los saiyajin restantes.

Raditz aun estaba dudando si de verdad sus compañeros sayayin serian tan descarados como para traicionarlos,después de todo los conocía desde que era un pequeño de 13 años incluso conquisto varios planetas con ellos.

por otro lado Bardock,picoro,krillin,ten y Yamcha sabían que cuando esos sayayin llegaran habrian muchos problemas,sobre todo Bardock y picoro que eran los mas perspicaces,la energia de estos individuos les daba muy mala Espina.

krillin,ten y Yamcha estaban con una combinacion de Emociones

se sentian nerviosos y temerosos le rezaban a Kamisama para que Goku llegara pronto a la tierra y asi los salvara como siempre ah sido,aunque Yamcha se sintiera nervioso y con miedo tenia la confianza de que almenos podria Ganar tiempo para Goku si todos luchaban Juntos.

(voy a hacer un pequeño salto en el tiempo si no,se me ira la inspiracion y asi nunca terminare esto jaj disculpen)

_**Pasaron 3 Horas y 40 minutos.**_

los sayayin llegaron y su primera acción fue atacar a Raditz apenas este les diera la espalda dejándolo medio muerto.

esto puso en alerta a los Guerrero Bardock,sobre todo a este ultimo Atacar por la espalda,solo los sayayines cobardes hacian eso y no cabia duda que Nappa era un cobarde,si habia algo que enfadaba a Bardock mas que Frezzer era un Guerrero atacando por la espalda.

-Nappa siempre supe que eras un Cobarde- dijo Bardock mientras hacia su pose de Pelea.

-¿Yo un cobarde? Jajajaja si claro,bardock tu y tus insignificantes Hijos son Solo unos peones,te recuerdo que ustedes son Guerreros de Clase Baja no podran hacer nada contra nosotros,asi que acabare contigo rapidamente asi usaremos las esferas para ser inmortales y derrotar a Frezer - dijo Nappa bastante confiado al ver como Bardock se preparaba para pelear con el.

-Pensaba pedirles ayuda para derrotar a Frezzer pero veo que tienen otros Planes,da igual de todas formas Siempre me caiste Mal Cabeza de huevo.- dijo bardock con una sonrisa Burlona.

-CABEZA DE...OH YA VERAS TE ENSEÑARE A QUE RESPETES A UN GUERRERO DE ELITE MALDITA BASUR...-nappa no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Este habia recibido un codazo en el estomago por Parte de Bardock,nappa quedo sin aire apenas y podia moverse ademas se dio cuenta que su armadura habia sido destruida gracias al codazo de bardock.

-interesante..tienes un nivel de pelea de Seis Mil novecientos...talvez puedas derrotar a Nappa pero ese poder no sera suficiente para pelear conmigo.-dijo el Principe sayajin mientras revisaba su rastreador.

Bardock solo vio a Vegeta mientras recordaba su vision.

_**Flashback**_

Vegeta se encontraba muy mal herido y con el Orguyo destrozado,Goku estaba dandole una paliza,por lo que el principe decidio elevarse para lanzar un ataque con la fuerza suficiente para destruir el planeta.

-YA NO NECESITO ESTE ESTUPIDO PLANETA TU Y LOS DEMAS SERAN SOLO POLVO ESTELAR!-decia un Vegeta furioso mientras una gran bola de energia Morada se formaba en sus manos.

-ESQUIVALO SI QUIERES PERO SI LO HACES ESTE PLANETA SE DESTRUIRA!-Dijo el principe que lanzo su ataque- GARLIC HO!-vegeta disparo su ataque que rapidamente iva en direccion a goku.

KAMEHAMEHAA!-goku lanzo su Kamehameha y un choque de poderes empezo al principio parecia que vegeta iva a Ganar hasta que Goku Grito- KAIOKEN!

un aura rojiza rodeo a Goku y el kamehameha haciendo que este consumiera el Garlick Ho de Vegeta y asi impactando en Vegeta dejandolo Mal herido y totalmente Derrotado.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-sea paciente Principe vegeta...Mi hijo Kakaroto sera el encargado de derrotarlo.-dijo Bardock mientras veia al principe.

-valla que buena Broma jaja todos ustedes moriran a mis manos.-dijo vegeta preparandose para Luchar cuando entonces Nappa Hablo.

-es..espera Vegeta..yo me encargo de este c-canalla...-dijo nappa poniendose de pie.

-je bien pero antes de creo que seria aburrido verte perder tan rapido asi que...Ustedes Insectos terricolas,ustedes pelearan contra los saibaiman.

-¿saibai que? -pregunto Krillin, mientras que vegeta plantaba semillas en el suelo donde salieron varios monstruos pequeños con garras y piel verdosa.

-saibaimans..ustedes encarguense de esta basura Terricola y tambien del Namekiano- dijo el principe mientras se sentaba en un roca para admirar el show.

**Mientras tanto con Enmadaiosama**

Kamisama esperaba a que goku llegara para teletransportarlo a la tierra y asi ayudar a que los Guerreros Z a derrotar a los sayayins

Cuando derrepente enfrente de el aparecio Goku corriendo en su direccion.

-Rapido Goku!-dijo kamisama que se preparaba para teletransportarse.

-Listo Kamisama-dijo Goku quien tomo el hombro de Kamisama y desaparecieron de la oficina de enmadaiosama.

_**En el templo de Kamisama**_

Mr Popo se encontraba regando las plantas del templo cuando derrepente aparecieron enfrente de el Kamisama y Goku.

-Gracias Kamisama deseame suerte!-decia un Goku muy apurado mientras saltaba del borde del Templo.

-Buena suertes Gokus-Dijo mr Popo mientras veia como el sayajin caia al vacio.

En la torre Karin Goku estaba a solo unos metros de pasar de largo cuando el Mr karin le lanzo una bolsa con 10 semillas del Ermitaño.

-esas son las ultimas semillas de los dioses Goku Utilizalas Bien!-dijo el Maestro acercandose al borde de la torre.

-si no se preocupe maestro Karin!-Decia Goku que se fue Volando a Maxima Velocidad.

_**Con Bardock y nappa**_

Bardock y nappa estaban peleando ferozmente,aunque Bardock era el mas aventajado en esta lucha debido a su entrenamiento,Bardock esquivaba todos los ataques de Nappa y le impactaba Muchos golpes Fuertes a nappa en el rostro y la espalda.

Nappa tenia la nariz Rota,le faltaban algunos dientes y tenia un ojo morado,pero aun así seguía luchando,no aceptaría que un guerrero de clase baja lo estuviese Humillando de esta forma.

-Maldito!-decía nappa que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio.

-Te lo dije Nappa,eres un confiado y esa fue tu perdición,nunca pensaste que un Guerrero de clase baja te superaría ¿verdad?-decía bardock con una sonrisa burlona.

Raditz que desde hace ya bastante rato había recuperado la consciencia y había visto la gran humillación que su padre le estaba dando a Nappa,estaba totalmente Furioso con sus compañeros,aun no podía creer que lo traicionaran..pero se alegraba de que su padre estuviese humillando a nappa.

-Como te atreves..canalla..aahg toma mi ataque mas Poderoso!-dijo Nappa quien aumento su ki y empezó a acumularla en su boca.

Krillin,picoro ,ten shin han y Raditz veian con atencion el ataque de nappa,mientras que Yamcha trataba de ver ya que un saibaiman había explotado cerca de el,por suerte no murió pero quedo mal herido y estaba siendo atendido por Chaos mientras veían con terror el poder de los sayayins.

-oh en cerio,ese es todo tu poder Nappa,me decepcionas-dijo Bardock preparando una bola de energía en su mano.

-MUERE!-nappa lanzo su técnica especial al mismo tiempo que bardock Formando un Choque de Energías siendo bardock el que estaba venciendo

-ya me aburrí de esto,eres un inútil Nappa no puedes vencer a un Guerrero de clase baja.-decía vegeta mientras veía con enojo a Nappa,entonces Vegeta lanzo una ráfaga de Ki al choque de energías haciendo que ambas energías se disolvieran,aprovechando la confusión Vegeta aprovecho y tomo a nappa del brazo para luego lanzarlo al aire Y hacerlo explotar ante la mirada atónita de Todos.

vegeta solo sonreia Sadicamente mientras se lamia los labios.

-P-principe Vegeta..como pudo..-vegeta callo a Raditz con una Mirada Fría -No necesito Guerreros inútiles como el y ustedes dos insectos me estorban,tendrán el mismo destino que Nappa.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vegeta se lanzo a atacar a Yamcha que estaba mal herido Matándolo de un golpe en el rostro,el golpe fue tan fuerte que le quebró el cuello a yamcha.

esto dejo en shock a los Guerreros Z que vieron a su amigo morir enfrente suya y lo peor es que no podían hacer nada.

-ahora le toca al Enano-dijo vegeta dirigiendo su vista a Krillin.

krillin empezó a sudar helado en cualquier momento lo Iván a Matar y Goku aun no aparecía.

-oh no creas que te dejare Matarlos solo asi-dijo bardock que logro impactarle una patada en el rostro a vegeta.

-tu Basura inferior..como te atreves a Golpear al Principe de los sayajins..te dare una leccion que nunca olvidaras insecto.-dijo vegeta quien estaba a punto de lanzarse a Atacar a Bardock cuando Derrepente Aparecio Goku.

-Disculpen la demora-dijo Goku..

_**Y bueno chavos aqui termina el capitulillo de hoy uwu espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima Bye bye queridos**_


	5. el viaje a namek

el Grupo A,Conformado por Goku,raditz,bardock y Krillin,se encontraban volando en dirección norte siguiendo la señal que desprendía una de las esferas del dragón.

en el camino se encontraron varios pueblos Namekianos totalmente Destruidos sin ningun superviviente,este acto cruel y ruin Enfurecia a Goku y a krillin demasiado,mientras que,a Raditz le daba igual y a Bardock..bueno el sintio algo de empatia,despues de vivir tanto tiempo junto a Gine y goku,bardock se volvio un tanto sensible y no podia evitar pensar en lo mal que se sintiria su esposa si el no ayudaba a este planeta definitivamente su querida Gine se sentiria muy triste por esta gente y estaria muy enojada con el,el sabia muy bien que su esposa no le gustaba esa actitud arrogante de muchos sayajins por esa razon se enamoro de bardock,el era diferente,el podia sentir empatia por sus camaradas sayajins.

Ademas,gine supo leer a bardock con el tiempo y descubrio que en el interior el era un sayajin de corazon puro y muy amable pero que le gustaba la pelea.

mientras que bardock por otro lado,el se enamoro de ella pues con el tiempo y despues de haberla rescatado varias veces del peligro bardock empezo a encariñarse con ella,ademas ella al igual que el no les importaba mostrar su afecto enfrente de los demas y gracias a eso con el tiempo fueron enamorandose hasta que finalmente decidieron juntarse y vivir juntos.

_-"O"-_

mientras el Equipo A seguía buscando las esferas,en el camino se toparon con un namekusei llamado Nail.

este al principio se mostró un poco hostil pero al descubrir las intenciones de los sayajins mostró su lado amable pero aun así no bajaría la guardia.

Nail llevo a nuestro grupo de héroes con el Gran Patriarca,al llegar con el,la sorpresa de que Raditz y Goku tenian un poder oculto no se hizo esperar.

por lo que el Gran patriarca al conocer los buenos sentimientos de goku decidió ayudar a liberar el poder oculto de este.

con raditz la cosa fue algo distinta,en su corazón aun había algo de maldad pero debido a que goku le pidió al gran patriarca que liberara su poder oculto también a cambio de utilizar el Tercer deseo de las esferas para revivir a todos aquellos que fueron asesinados por freezer y sus hombres,ademas de reconstruir los daños causados por a esa petición el gran patriarca empezaría a liberar el poder oculto de raditz.

Mientras tanto con el equipo B.

picoro y el niño nameku ahora mejor conocido como Dende, estaban volando en dirección donde se encontraba el gran patriarca.

\- ¿entonces las esferas del dragón de este planeta solo pueden ser usadas usando el idioma namekiano?-pregunto picoro al niño nameku.

-si,las esferas reaccionan al idioma nativo del planeta,por esa razón aunque freezer consiga todas las esferas sus deseos jamas podrán ser concedidos pues ninguno de nosotros lo vamos a ayudar ademas...ese monstruo ya mato a la mitad de los habitantes de este planeta o tal ves a casi todos..-dijo el pequeño dende mientras en su rostro se notaba una expresión de tristeza e impotencia.

-no te preocupes niño,no se como pero lograremos derrotar a ese malnacido de Freezer.-dijo picoro al niño.

esta "Promesa" hizo que dende se llenara de esperanza ademas de que sorprendió a bulma y a Milk nunca en sus vidas pensaron que el Malvado Picoro Daimaku Jr se preocupara por alguien mas.

al llegar donde el gran patriarca se encontraron nuevamente con Goku,bardock y Raditz que acababa de liberar su poder oculto.

-¿hey chicos que tal?- Saludo Goku.

-¿ustedes también vinieron para tener información sobre Freezer?- pregunto Milk

-no-respondió Bardock- nosotros llegamos aquí para tener información acerca de las esferas del dragón,solo para saber si son iguales a las de la tierra.

-ah es cierto-respondió el gran patriarca-se me había olvidado contarles...-Para pedir el deseo tiene que ser en la lengua Namekiana.-interrumpió vegeta al gran patriarca.

-¿en serio? ¿y como las usaremos si ninguno de Nosotros sabe hablar esa lengua?-pregunto Goku

-Yo les ayudare en eso no se preocupen,despues de todo vamos a tener que usarlas para revivir a todos.-dijo dende.

-bien pero antes de eso tenemos que derrotar a Freezer.-dijo bardock con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

-yo tengo un plan que podria funcionar-hablo bulma.

-"excelente tal y como vi en mis visiones,Bulma dira que ella,kakaroto y krillin busquen las esferas,mientras que el principe vegeta,raditz,picoro y yo nos encargaremos de derrotar a los hombres de Freezer."-se dijo para si mismo Bardock mientras que bulma les hablaba de su Plan a los demas chicos,pero con un leve cambio que tomo desprevenido a Bardock.

Bulma pidio que la acompañaran Krillin,Milk y Goku.

mientras que Raditz picoro vegeta y Bardock se encargarían de los hombres de Freezer.

-te lo dije sayajin,tu intervención en la linea del tiempo causara leves cambios en el espacio tiempo-dijo la Voz del kanasiano en su mente.

bardock empezó a ponerse pensativo,estos leves cambios en la linea temporal ¿afectarían en algo la derrota de Freezer?

¿acaso seria Raditz el Legendario supersayajin? o ¿acaso seria el mismo el Legendario supersayajin? incluso el príncipe Vegeta era una opción pero lo veía algo difícil.

_-"O"-_

después de varias Horas...

Goku,bulma y Milk lograron robarle 2 esferas a Freezer ademas de que lograron adelantarse y optener la esfera de un pueblo justo en el momento en que un grupo de soldados estaba buscando la esfera.

en total ellos tenían 3 Esferas y Freezer 4.

en la nave de Frezer el soldado Zarbon y el soldado Dodoria se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien le daria la mala noticia a Freezer.

-dile tu,yo le dire que vegeta nos traiciono,si le digo yo sobre el robo de seguro me matara.-dijo Dodoria.

-eres un cobarde Dodoria Lord Freezer no te matara..talvez te torture pero no te preocupes le avisare a tus Amigos que moriste con honor en una batalla legendaria.

-¿¡QUE!? como que cobarde,tu eres el cobarde por no querer decirle a Lord Freezer que robaron 2 de las esferas del Dragon.

para la mala suerte de Dodoria Freezer estaba saliendo de la habitación por lo que logro escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Dodoria.

-acaso dijiste... que robaron 2 de ¿¡MIS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!?- grito el emperador mientras veia a ambos soldados con ojos asesinos.

-"Mierda por que me tuvo que escuchar a mi"- Maldijo dentro de si Dodoria. - p-pues..si lamento ser yo quien le informe de esto Mi señor Freezer,pero se robaron las esferas d estrellas.

-l-las cámaras de seguridad nos mostraron que aparentemente fueron dos terrícolas,ademas sabemos que Vegeta nos traiciono y creemos que es aliado de estos Terricolas.-termino de hablar Zarbon.

-ya veo..bien al parecer mis soldados son unos inútiles que no pueden evitar que un par de ladrones y ese Maldito mono se infiltren a mi nave y me roben en mis narices así que.. Soldado Zarbon llame a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

dicho eso Zarbon se fue a llamar a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu mientras que dodoria bueno..el temía por su propia vida.

-Soldado Dodoria le daré otra oportunidad y espero no me falle..su misión ahora es recuperar las esferas y traer a vegeta ante mi antes de que las fuerzas especiales Ginyu lleguen a este planeta si usted no ah traído a vegeta y a las esferas cuando ellos lleguen..me temo que tendré que manchar mis manos con sus tripas.-dijo Freezer en un tono amenazante mientras una Sonrisa Sádica se formaba en su rostro.

De regreso con Goku y bardock.

los dos sayajins se encontraban escondiendo las esferas bajo tierra para que nadie las encontrara por casualidad.

mientras que Raditz se preguntaba si su poder seria suficiente para derrotar a Freezer o al menos debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que su hermano,su padre o el príncipe lo terminaran de matar.

por otro lado Vegeta estaba confiado,el tenia un plan en su mente y nadie lo detendría. primero se ganaría la confianza de todos y en el momento en que tengan las 7 esferas el se ofrecería a llevarlas al escondite así cuando tenga todas reunidas forzar al enano namekusei a que le cumpla su deseo de ser inmortal y así vengarse tanto de Freezer como de Kakaroto y su padre por la humillante derrota que sufrió en la tierra.

con picoro las cosas se complicaban para el como era posible que el el hijo del mal el gran Picoro Daimaku Jr empezara a sentir empatia por alguien mas y mas por alguien de su raza.

su objetivo es y siempre fue derrotar a goku para asi finalmente Gobernar el mundo.

pero por alguna razón estar en ese planeta le traía sentimientos de Nostalgia y Sensación agradable demasiado agradable para su gusto.

picoro trato de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza en el momento en que eliminen a freezer y salven este planeta se marcharía y pondría en marcha su plan de entrenamiento para eliminar a Goku.

Milk,Bulma y Krillin se encontraban cerca platicando con Nail e ideando un plan para reducir aun mas al ejercito de Freezer.

al terminar de enterrar las 3 esferas Vegeta sintio la presencia de Dodoria por lo que antes de que cualquier otro actuara el se fue tras dodoria y les dijo a los demas que no lo siguieran pues tenia asuntos pendientes con el.

bardock en ese momento solo sonrio. -"en esa pelea se enterara de la verdad..el sabra que freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta por miedo a que apareciera el Legendario Super sayajin y el Super sayajin Dios..pero no contaba con que el Legendario supersayajin fue enviado a la tierra".-dijo para si mismo bardock mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-¿creen que vegeta necesite ayuda?-pregunto Goku.

-¿acaso quieres ayudarlo? si vas a ayudarlo se enojara contigo Hermano el honor de un sayajin se define en el combat si lo ayudas estarías ofendiendo su honor.-le dijo Raditz a goku.

-ya veo..en ese caso me quedare aqui. ¿oye bulma que hay de comer?-pregunto al sayajin mientras caminaba en direccion a la recien aparecida casa que bulma saco de una capsula.

mientras que bardock,raditz y picoro se concentraron en sentir el ki de vegeta y de dodoria presenciar la pelea.

Mientras tanto con Vegeta.

dodoria se encontraba volando cerca de la localización de nuestros héroes cuando Repentinamente este se estrello estrepitosamente contra un lago debido a una patada propinada por vegeta. dodoria salio rápidamente del lago y enfrente de el vio como vegeta decencia lentamente.

-valla soldado Dodoria hace tiempo que no te veia.-dijo vegeta mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo

-¡vegeta tu fuiste quien me ataco,Maldito traidor!-dijo dodoria mientras salia del agua y se preparaba para cualquier movimiento que hiciera vegeta.

-es muy raro que no te encuentres junto al Soldado Zarbon o con freezer,menos mal sin ellos aqui podre eliminarte fácilmente.-respondió vegeta mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro.

-"Maldita sea nuestros rastreadores se perdieron y por lo que sabemos vegeta es mas fuerte,no debo de confiarme demasiado,lo mejor seria llevarlo hasta lord Freezer o con Zarbon para acabar a este maldito Mono. se dijo para si mismo Dodoria

-oh ya veo,sus rastreadores se perdieron..entonces supongo que el ¿mio te servirá verdad?

-oh veo que sabes a lo que te enfrentas vegeta menos mal,agradece que te perdone la vida aunque no lo merezcas traidor,ahora dame el rastreador y acompáñame a ver a Lord freezer tal vez el también te perdone por robarle sus esferas. -dijo dodoria mientras se acercaba para recoger el rastreador que vegeta habia dejado en el suelo.

pero dodoria no conto con que Vegeta destruiria el rastreador.

(nota del autor:la pelea es exactamente igual a la del manga y anime a excepcion claro del momento en que dodoria le confieza a vegeta que freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta)

-claro que es posible,El Gran Freezer fue quien destruyo al planeta Vegeta lo hizo por que ustedes ya no nos eran útiles ademas..ustedes eran una raza que no les gustaba seguir ordenes eso sumado a que cada vez eran mas los sayajin que nacían con mas poder de pelea...no podíamos arriesgarnos a que el Super sayajin o el super sayajin Dios apareciera derrepente.-dijo dodoria mientras lentamente se alejaba de vegeta.

-deberías de agradecerle al gran freezer que te diera la oportunidad de Vivir.-termino de hablar dodoria mientras empezaba a reírse pensando que había lastimado el orgullo de vegeta con esta revelación.

-¿de verdad piensas que me interesa que el planeta vegeta fuese destruido o que mis amigos y familia murieran por causa de la explosión?-dijo vegeta Mientras incrementaba su poder asustando a Dodoria.

-¡yo lo único que deseo es matarlos a ustedes por que me han utilizado desde que era un Niño y eso...ME ENFURECE!

dicho eso vegeta le lanzo un ataque de Ki a dodoria acabando con su vida en un instante.

-Maldito Freezer..me utilizo siempre y el causo la destrucción del planeta vegeta...no importa..estos sayajins supervivientes buscan vengar a sus camaradas caidos..ellos vengaran al planeta..yo por otro lado me volvere emperador del universo cuando sea inmortal-dicho esto vegeta empezo a Reir para despues de un rato ir de regreso a el refugio temporal que estaban utilizando.

mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilometros de distancia unas 5 naves se encontraban volando a una Velocidad increible acercandose al planeta rapidamente dentro de estas naves estan unos enemigos que les causaran unos cuantos problemas a Vegeta...

Habian pasado ya 5 minutos despues de que Vegeta matara a Dodoria y todos se juntaran con el gran patriarca,Bardock al ser basicamente el Lider del Grupo Les ordeno que buscaran un lugar para esconder las esferas del dragon ademas de claro poder esconder a Bulma y a Milk ya que al tenerlas en los equipos se estaban exponiendo demasiado y Bardock queria evitar la muerte de dos inocentes que no tenian nada que ver con el conflicto entre los Sayajin y Freezer.

Krillin pregunto si tambien se quedaria pues el tampoco tenia nada que ver con ese conflicto pero Bardock le contesto que el a diferencia de Milk y Bulma,el,Sabe luchar y por ende sabe como defenderse en caso de peligro.

por lo que de mala gana tuvo que aceptar ir con ellos. pasaron media hora buscando hasta que finalmente encontraron un lugar perfecto

desde ahi ocultaron las esferas que cargaban incluso la que Radtiz Goku habia encontrado krillin la tomo y estaba apunto de entrar a la cueva donde se escondian cuando enfrente de ellos aparecio Zarbon.

vegeta al verlo fue el primero en hablar.

-Soldado Zarbon..Maldito me las pagaras por humillarme la ultima vez.

-¿vegeta sigues vivo? valla me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido aquel ataque,no importa igual en estos momentos tu y tus amigos moriran y yo recuperare las esferas de Lord Freezer.

-lo siento pero el que morira aqui eres tu Zarbon,mi nivel de pelea aumento mucho desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos.-respondio el principe con un tono confiado

Luego de haber asesinado a sangre Fría a Zarbon en frente de Bulma,Bardock,Krillin,raditz,Goku y Milk.

este dirigió su mirada hacia Goku y con una Mirada Retadora le hablo.

-Sera Mejor que te Prepares Kakarotto pues el siguiente en morir después de Freezer seras tu.-dijo el Príncipe que antes de que alguien si quiera pronunciara una palabra vegeta tomo el rastreador a una velocidad increíble y se fue Volando a buscar las esferas faltantes.

Dejando en el lugar a los demás.

Krillin,bulma y Milk estaban preocupados vegeta aunque les ayudara a vencer al tirano dejo en claro que no es un aliado y que aun desea vengarse de Goku por su pelea en la tierra.

mientras que Raditz y Bardock estaban tranquilos,sabían que Goku estaba mas que ansioso para poder enfrentarse de nuevo a Vegeta.

mientras que a varios kilómetros de distancia vegeta se encontraba dirigiéndose a la nave de freezer,fue divertido robarle enfrente de sus narices las esferas y ahora nuevamente le robaria pero esta vez seria una armadura sayajin,pues,la que el traía estaba Rota y realmente le incomodaba estar con su armadura de esa manera.

al llegar a la nave de freezer,vegeta se infiltro sin ningún problema llego al lugar donde guardaban las armaduras y se puso una,cuando vegeta se dirigía a la salida para buscar las esferas que faltaban escucho a uno de los soldados decir algo que realmente lo Alarmo.

-Rápido Comuníquense con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu Lord Freezer los ha llamado.-decía el soldado mientras corría en dirección a una de las cámaras de la nave.

-Maldita sea esos tipos nos causaran muchos problemas- se dijo para si mismo Vegeta mientras salia de su escondite para luego ir a darles las noticias a los demas.

si bien era cierto que el los odiaba,tambien sabia que las fuerzas ginyu eran muy poderosas y la unica forma de derrotarlos para la mala suerte de vegeta era pelear en equipo.

Mientras tanto con Bardock y los Otros...

raditz y Goku entrenaban mientras esperaban a que Bulma intentaba comunicarse con su padre en la tierra y Milk preparaba algo de comer,Normalmente seria la cena pero como el planeta tiene 3 soles..la noche era una cosa que no se conocía en este planeta.

mientras que bardock se encontraba recostado en el suelo y picoro se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos meditando.

repentinamente en la mente de Bardock vino una vision.

_"Ahi estaban de pie el capitan Ginyu totalmente herido y enfrente de el estaba Goku,bardock vio como ginyu empezo a reir y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ginyu y goku habian cambiado de Cuerpos."_

bardock volvio a la realidad y abrio sus ojos y por instinto fijo su mirada en Goku.

-"veo que hay otra cosa que debo evitar"-se dijo para si mismo el sayajin mientras imaginaba como eludir la tecnica de ginyu aunque de tanto pensar lo del cambio de cuerpo no evito imaginarse que diria su esposa si viera a Goku en el cuerpo de lo que una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al imaginar tan graciosa escena.

-Hay Malas Noticias-se escucho una voz repentinamente.

-¿vegeta? ¿que ocurre pensé que buscarías las esferas?-dijo Goku al ver a Vegeta.

-cállate y escucha Insecto las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu están por llegar al planeta.-esto impacto a Raditz dejándolo un poco nervioso.

-¿quienes son las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu?-pregunto Goku.

-Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu son un equipo de guerreros de élite y super-poderosos. A diferencia de los otros que sirven al Imperio Galáctico de Freezer, son profesionales, independientes y grandemente favorecidos por Freezer , en lugar de esclavos o sirvientes.-respondió Vegeta.

bardock se levanto del suelo y se acerco.

-por lo que dices esos tipos deben de ser Sorprendentes.-respondió Goku.

-¿Sorprendentes? esos tipos son unos Monstruos ellos son los únicos que no son amenazados por este Freezer.-respondió Raditz con leve nerviosismo en su voz.

-a mi siempre me parecieron unos Payasos puede que físicamente sean algunos de los guerreros más fuertes en el universo,pero,hacen poses extrañas, apuestan en peleas, y juegan para decidir el orden en que deben luchar.-dijo Bardock sin el mas mínimo tono de preocupación,después de todo para el ellos eran unos Soldados mas del montón.-ademas eh oído por ahí que el poder de Ginyu es de 120,000.-agrego Bardock

-¿120,000? es levemente mas Fuerte que Raditz y vegeta Juntos.-dijo Goku con total normalidad e inocencia en sus palabras.

eso fue un golpe duro para vegeta y Raditz pues ademas de llamarles débiles también tenia Razón pues el nivel de vegeta era de 60,000 y el de Raditz era de 50,000

al Luchar Juntos se sumaria un total de 110,000

-Con kakarotto es suficiente como para vencer a toda la Fuerza ginyu solamente el capitán es una amenaza menor contra nosotros.-dijo Bardock mientras veía en dirección a la nave de freezer donde en el cielo se veía como 5 naves bajaban del cielo a directo a la nave de freezer.

-que Kakarotto se quede con toda la diversión no me parece una buena idea padre-dijo Raditz quien apretaba sus puños mientras que,al igual que todos veían en dirección a la nave de Freezer.

-Se que deseas Pelear Radditz,y tienes Razon que dependamos solo de tu Hermano no es una buena idea,asi que tu pelearas contra Jeice y..-Bardock Fue interrumpido por Vegeta el cual empezo a reirse y despues se dirigio a ellos.

-Puede que kakarotto sea fuerte pero yo también lo soy,soy el príncipe sayajin y no dejare que ninguno de ustedes me Supere,ustedes pueden quedarse con los Debiluchos de Jeice y Burter yo iré por el inútil de Guldo y Recoome,Kakarotto y su papi irán por Ginyu ya veremos si despues me vienen a rogar por ayuda JAJAJA.- Dicho eso Vegeta salio volando en direccion a la nave de Freezer decidido a pelear contra recoome,si bien guldo era un inutil su habilidad de Detener el tiempo era muy peligrosa,por esa razon vegeta se desharia de el ademas de que simpre le parecio muy molesto esa bola de grasa.

-Ese Idiota,Vamos antes de que lo maten.- dijo Goku mientras salia volando detras de el.

-Supongo que ya era hora de que tuvieramos algo de accion.-dijo raditz siguiendo a su hermano.

bardock le hizo una señal a picoro para que los siguiera y despues solo siguió a Raditz sin decir nada,despues de todo,todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan.

picoro por otro lado,se sentia raro,deseaba vengar a su raza por haber sido masacrada por Freezer,ademas el niño namekiano Dende le habia caido bastante bien y por alguna extraña razon picoro tenia ganas de proteger al niño.

pero al mismo tiempo su mente le recordaba a cada instante que el pertenecia a la familia del mal y que no se dejara llevar por esos sentimientos despues de todo solo los estaba utilizando a todos para asi finalmente gobernar el mundo.

picoro salio de su pequeño transe y siguio a los sayajin al que seria el proximo campo de Batalla.

_En la nave de Freezer..._

Las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu habían aterrizado y habían echo su presentación ante la presencia de lord Freezer.

-"Esas poses ridiculas dan verguenza ajena"-pensó el emperador del mal al haber presenciado a sus mejores soldados haciendo sus poses.

-no se preocupe Gran Freezer Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ya estan aqui para cumplir sus ordenes-dijo el Extraterrestre de piel morada y cuernos el cual parecia ser el capitan del grupo.

-no hace falta que me lo diga capitan Ginyu ya lo se,ahora..necesito...-freezer no pudo terminar de hablar ya que justo enfrente de el acababan de llegar todos los sayajins sobrevivientes.

antes de que cualquiera dijera algo bardock dio un paso adelante y con la mirada fija en el emperador del mal,tomo aire y le hablo con tono amenazante.

-Ya es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste..ME ESCUCHASTE FREEZER!

y bueno amigos aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado y por favor Voten,comenten y compartan esta historia.

Eso me ayuda a querer continuar esta historia.

sin nada mas que decir yo soy felix el gato y nos vemos en la próxima.


	6. La pelea del destino Comienza

ahi estaban Los sayajin supervivientes se econtraban frente a Frente con el emperador del mal y las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

-¿estos payasos han causado tanto problema? ¿no lo entiendo si apenas tienen un nivel de 5,000 unidades-hablo el hombre de piel roja quien reviso su rastreador.

-no te confies del rasteador jeice,estos tipos pueden esconder su verdadero nivel de pelea,lo que estas viendo es solo lo que quieren que veas y asi hacerte creer que son debiles..una estrategia muy buena incluso yo la eh utilizado algunas veces.-respondio Ginyu mientras veia a los sayajin.

no importa que tan fuertes sean no son rival para la Fuerza Especial Ginyu-hablo el enorme mastodonte que estaba atras de ginyu.

-si,ninguno de ellos tendran oportunidad contra nosotros.-dijo ahora el ser de piel azul.

-ahora solo hay que decidir quien peleara con quien..en lo personal yo quiero a vegeta,ese maldito me las va a pagar por humillarme tanto.-dijo un pequeño ser verde con ojos en su cabeza.

-oh valla pero si es Guldo,¿quieres un bocadillo gordito?-dijo Vegeta en un tono burlon.

-Vegeta ya te dije mil veces que NO SOY UN PERRO!-respondio con Furia Guldo.

-Ya basta decidiremos esto como es debido..con un juego de PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJ..-Oh no tengo tiempo para esta tonteria-interrumpio Bardock quien se lanzo a atacar a Ginyu,seguido de Vegeta y raditz quienes atacaron a Recoome y Jeice.

mientras que goku se enfrentaba a Butter,Guldo solo observaba la pelea mientras por dentro se sentia totalmente humillado al ser dejado de lado como si no existiera.

-todos ellos me las pag-Pero que Molestia.-interrumpio picoro quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desintegro a Guldo con una rafaga de ki.

-esos idiotas me dejaron al mas inutil de todos,bueno no importa,aun esta "el gran jefe"-dijo para si mismo el nameku mientras dirigia su vista hacia el Emperador del Mal.

freezer solo estaba en su pequeña capsula voladora sentado admirando la pelea.-"impresionante..pero no importa si logran derrotarlos,nunca lograran vencerme a mi"

-oye tu cuernotes,vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a este planeta y sus pacificos habitantes.-dijo picoro de manera retadora al emperador del mal.

-oh que veo un Namekiano que quiere desafiarme..Terminaras igual que toda tu raza..extinto-dicho eso Freezer empezo a Reir.

-te confias demasiado..yo soy mas fuerte que los demas y lo probare Matandote.-respondio Picoro,quien se quito la capa y su casco para despues lanzarse al ataque.

-oh esto sera divertido-Freezer esquivaba todos los ataques y patadas que el namekiano le lanzaba.

Mientras tanto Goku ya se habia encargado de dejar fuera de combate a Butter.

mientras que Vegeta de un solo golpe mato a Jeice pero Recoome era un problema pues era un cabezadura muy fuerte.

cuando vegeta le daba una patada con toda su fuerza Recoome le regresaba el golpe mucho mas fuerte,finalmente los dos quedaron bastante mal heridos sobretodo Vegeta quien ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir combatiendo a Recoome.

-nada mal vegeta,has mejorado bastante...lograste debilitarme mucho pero no eres rival para M...-lo siento,tenias la Guardia baja asi que decidi atacarte.-interrumpio Goku quien acababa de darle un golpe en el estomago a Recoome dejandolo fuera de combate.

-vegeta toma comete una de estas-dijo goku mientras le lanzaba una semilla del hermitaño a vegeta.

vegeta se comio la semilla y recupero todas sus fuerzas quedandose sorprendido la saber que una simple semilla le regreso toda su fuerza.

-¿¡bueno y que esperas un regalo!? ¡Matalos ahora Kakaroto!-dijo vegeta irritado al ver que goku no terminaba a sus enemigos.

ya fueron derrotados no veo necesario acabar con ellos.-le respondio. esto enfureció a vegeta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mato a Recoome,butter y Jeice

-¿pero que hiciste vegeta?

-eres un Idiota,estos tipos nunca se rendirian solo por ser vencidos estamos en una batalla para vengar el honor de nuestra Raza y ¿tu me vienes con esas Tonterias de Misericordia? me das asco.-gruño el principe para despues ir y atacar a los restantes miembros de la fuerza Ginyu.

pero antes de que algo pudiese pasar se escucho al capitán Ginyu gritar.

-CAMBIO AHORA!-un rayo salio del cuerpo de ginyu dirigiéndose a bardock pero bardock fue mas rapido y lanzo una Rana al rayo haciendo así que El cuerpo de ginyu empezara a actuar como una rana y la rana empezara a temblar de miedo para después salir saltando de ahí y tratar de huir.

-no lo creo-dijo Bardock quien rápidamente le lanzo una rafaga de Ki a la rana y al cuerpo de Ginyu Matando así a Ginyu y su evaporando su cuerpo de una vez por todas.

-increible..incluso tu padre entiende en que situación estamos..deberías aprender de el Kakaroto.-dijo en tono Burlon vegeta para después irse a atacar a Freezer quien estaba peleando con Picoro.

mientras que Goku se quedo de pie en el lugar reflexionando por lo que vegeta le dijo.

Mientras tanto con Picoro..

el nameku dominaba la pelea gracias a que Freezer se confió y decidió no transformarse para enfrentar a Picoro,lastimosamente para el emperador del mal,esta decisión le estaba costando Caro...

-Que pasa eso es todo lo que el "Gran emperador" puede hacer Ja solo eres un charlatán.-se mofo el nameku de freezer causando así la furia de este.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE BURLES DE MI SABANDIJA INFERIOR!-y así en un acto de furia Freezer ataco al nameku con todo su poder dándole a picoro muchos problemas pues Freezer era muy veloz y mas fuerte que antes.

-"como es posible que sea tan veloz y fuerte,yo era el que estaba ganando esta batalla."-se dijo para si mismo el nameku mientras recibia la paliza de su vida.

-¡AHORA MUERE BASURA!-Freezer estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Picoro pero Vegeta le propino una patada en la cara a Freezer mandándolo a volar unos metros de ahi.

-valla..llegas en el momento justo Sabandija.-vegeta sonrió ante el comentario del nameku-ya te divirtiste con freezer un rato ahora se util y no estorbes.-respondio el principe mientras se acercaba a Freezer lentamente.

-valla valla vegeta,entonces tu tambien crees que podras derrotarme,veo que hoy sera el dia en que por fin me deshaga de ti.-decía Freezer mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudia el polvo.

-Ya cállate y Transformare,muéstrame tu verdadero poder-le respondió Vegeta de manera retadora.

-oh valla ¿tantas ganas tienes de morir? bueno si ese es el caso con gusto cumpliré tu deseo Suicida.-dicho eso Freezer empezó a elevar su poder..y su transformación empezó.

mientras tanto Goku,bardock y Raditz veían a lo lejos como es que Freezer empezaba su transformación.

-Maldito Vegeta hara que nos mate a todos.-dijo Bardock quien rápidamente lanzo un Ataque de ki muy potente a freezer dándole de lleno,por un momento bardock pensó que eso habría detenido su transformación pero..era tarde Freezer ya se había transformado.

ahora era mas grande y tenia los cuernos mas grandes.

-esto es muy malo..demasiado Malo.-dijo Raditz al sentir el gran poder de Freezer.

-Preparense para Morir Malditos Monos-de un abrir y cerrar de ojos freezer volo en direccion a donde estaba picoro y le clavo sus cuernos haciendo asi que el namekiano gritara de Dolor mientras que Freezer se hacia cargo de enterrarle mas los cuernos.

-Jajaja Esos gritos son musica para mis oidos.-dijo Freezer mientras lamia un poco de la sangre del Namekiano que se escurrió por su rostro.

Freezer se reia Sadicamente mientras escuchaba los gritos de Picoro,vegeta y los demas solo veian con sorpresa y Temor el poder y la Velocidad que Freezer tenia..todos a excepcion de Goku quien en esos momentos estaba enfureciendose.

a Lo lejos del campo de batalla Krillin estaba acercandose pero se detuvo al sentir el ki de picoro disminuir lentamente.

-increible..tiene un poder Monstruoso..y picoro...picoro esta..lo mas seguro es que si me acerco morire..lo mejor seria ver la batalla estando oculto.-dijo el monje que empezo a avanzar con cuidado.

de vuelta con Freezer y los demas...

Picoro había perdido el conocimiento y Freezer lo lanzo al suelo dándolo por muerto.

-una escoria nameku menos ahora..quien sera el primer mono que quiere morir..ah si Vegeta..¿donde estas?-dijo Freezer mientras una sonrisa sadica se formaba en su rostro.

vegeta solo retrocedió un paso pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y se lanzo a atacar a Freezer.

el emperador del mal esquivaba sus ataques mientras se burlaba del principe.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE INSECTO!-vegeta le propino un golpe en el rostro a Freezer pero este no le afecto en lo absoluto.

-ya terminaste..bien ahora me toca- sin que vegeta pudiese hacer algo freezer empezo a darle una paliza

-¡YA BASTA!-se escucho el grito de Goku quien activando su Kaioken fue a darle pelea a Freezer.

-Hay que eliminarlo ahora antes de que llegue a su verdadera Forma.-dijo Bardock quien se lanzo al ataque,seguido de y Vegeta se encontraban frente a Frente contra el gran y malvado emperador del mal luchando codo a codo solo para un propósito en común...Matar a Freezer y vengar a la Raza Sayajin.

golpes,patadas,rodillazos,contra ataque y Esquivar,la pelea estaba muy equilibrada o al menos así parecía,pero la cruel verdad era que Freezer ni siquiera se estaba esforzando,al menos no con vegeta pero con Bardock..con el era otra cosa si en algún momento se descuidaba freezer podría recibir un buen golpe por parte de el y eso era algo que no permitiría,ningún sucio mono sin cerebro lograría lastimar al gran y temible Lord Freezer.

mientras vegeta y Bardock peleaban contra freezer,Goku,raditz y Picoro ya se habían encargado de la fuerza ginyu ahora solo veían la pelea y analizaban los movimientos de su enemigo.

-es muy veloz,incluso mas veloz que goku.-hablo el Namek mientras apretaba los puños de rabia.

-si,esto es increíble enserio que es un individuo muy fuerte,no puedo esperar mas para poder pelear contra el,mi sangre me pide a Gritos luchar.-se dijo en pensamientos Goku mientras veía con suma atención la batalla.

-Maldita sea,ese canalla es mucho mas fuerte que mi padre,mi hermano y yo juntos..incluso si el príncipe vegeta y el namekiano se unieran no podríamos hacer nada..a menos que..-raditz trataba de pensar en un plan para agotar mas rápido a Freezer y así tener una oportunidad de derrotarlo.

mientras que a la distancia krillin veia con asombro la pelea.

-tanto vegeta como el padre de Goku están dándolo todo y ese Tipo..ni siquiera a soltado una gota de sudor...definitivamente es un monstruo.-el pobre krillin temblaba de miedo mientras observaba la pelea.

de regreso en la batalla Bardock finalmente logro conectar 3 golpes a freezer uno en el rostro que lo mando a volar y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Bardock rápidamente se posiciono atras de el para mandarlo a estrellarse al suelo dándole un rodillazo en el vientre y después un fuerte Golpe en la espalda el cual logro hacer que freezer se estrellara en el suelo sacando le un poco de sangre de la boca.

cuando freezer se levanto,su mirada estaba llena de furia-te atreviste a hacerme sangrar...tu..tu..¡MALDITO MONO ME LAS PAGARAS!-dicho esto el emperador salio volando a dirección de bardock y estaba apunto de golpearlo pero Vegeta le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro

haciendo que este retrocediera un poco,bardock aprovecho el momento y se lanzo al ataque pero Freezer simplemente estaba actuando por lo que tomo a bardock desprevenido dandole un golpe en el estomago para despues agarrarlo del brazo y lanzarlo contra Vegeta haciendo que ambos calleran al suelo.

-Malditos Gusanos..debo de reconocer que tu eres el primero en causarme este nivel de daño..pero no volverá a ocurrir por que la próxima vez estarán suplicando por piedad.-hablo el emperador mientras levantaba su dedo y apuntaba al hombro de vegeta.

-¡KIENSAN!-se escucho un grito el cual alerto a Freezer pero cuando este vio de donde provenia vio un disco de energia que se acercaba muy rapido a el y a duras penas logro esquivar pero el ataque logro cortar gran parte de la cola de el emperador.

-Diablos..un poco mas y hubiera perdido algo mas que solo la cola,¿quien fue el Desgraciado que me hizo esto?-Freezer volteo a ver y vio a Krilin totalmente asustado.-con que fuiste tu,bien ten paciencia apenas acabe con estos dos el siguiente en morir seras tu.-le respondió a Krillin el emperador mientras volvía a centrar su atención en vegeta y bardock dejando a krillin morado del miedo.

-eso estuvo cerca si no se hubiese dado cuenta le hubieras cortado la cabeza krillin.-hablo goku a su mejor amigo.

-si,estuvo cerca,pero ahora..seguramente querrá vengarse por haberle cortado la cola-respondió muerto de miedo.

-no te preocupes no dejare que eso pase después de todo aun esta mi hermano,picoro y por supuesto Yo.

-Ja no me hagas reír si estoy ayudándolos contra freezer es para vengar a mi raza que fue injustamente Masacrada por este maldito tirano-respondió Picoro a goku el cual se quedo sorprendido al escuchar dicha declaración.

-Kakaroto ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que tengas lista la Genkidama?-pregunto Radditz a su hermano.

-tal vez en unos 10 minutos..¿acaso quieres que la use contra freezer?

-si,el no podrá contra toda esa energía,creo que la Genkidama es la única opción que tenemos para poder derrotarlo.

-es un buen plan,pero con el poder que tiene ahora podría regresar el ataque o incluso evaporar la genkidama.-respondió Goku mientras apoyaba su mano en el mentón.

-como yo lo veo tengo dos opciones pelear con el y debilitar lo lo suficiente como para después preparar la genkidama mientras que ustedes lo distraen..o..mientras ustedes dos ayudan a mi padre y a vegeta a debilitar a freezer yo me encargaría de juntar la energía de la genkidama.

-sea como sea hay que actuar rápido,tu padre y vegeta ya se quedaron sin fuerzas y freezer los esta usando como sacos de boxeo.-hablo el nameku mientras veia como freezer fácilmente humillaba al par de sayajins usando solamente su cola logro darle un golpe a Bardock lanzan dolo al suelo quedando justo a unos metros de distancia de Raditz mientras que vegeta estaba siendo estrangulado por la cola de Freezer y este luchaba en vano para tratar de zafarse del agarre.

-padre tenemos un plan para derrotar a Freezer usare la genkidama Mi hermano y Picoro te ayudaran a..-NO SE ATREVAN A METERSE EN LA PELEA,NO HASTA QUE LOS DOS CAIGAMOS DERROTADOS Y YA NO PODAMOS LEVANTARNOS DEL SUELO.-interrumpió Bardock a Goku mientras que con dificultad se ponía de pie.

-p-pero padre..ustedes ya no..-pero nada..Un guerrero Sayajin lucha hasta caer...vegeta pelea por su honor y yo también..por eso..es que estuvimos de acuerdo en luchar juntos..de lo contrario...vegeta hubiese sido el único peleando contra el..ahora..no estorben..-y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bardock ya estaba lanzándose una vez mas al ataque y esta vez era un mano a mano contra Freezer ya que vegeta estaba malherido en el suelo con el cuello casi roto.

Goku se quedo callado mientras maldecía por sus adentros el maldito Orgullo sayajin de su padre,aunque por otro lado no lo culpaba ya que el probablemente haría lo mismo si estuviese en la situación en la que el esta ahora mismo y Raditz también pensaba lo mismo,claro que en la cabeza de ambos paso el pequeño pensamiento de su madre y de el gran y severo regaño que esta le daría a su padre cuando se enterara de lo que hizo.

mientras tanto picoro decidio adentrarse a la batalla al ver que tanto Bardock como Vegeta ya no podian ponerse de pie.

-esto es por todos los Namekusei que Mataste Desgraciado.-dijo el namek mientras una ráfaga de patadas impactaba contra el emperador el cual ya estaba un poco cansado por la batalla anterior y no tuvo tiempo de recuperar tantas energías gracias a la rápida intervención de picoro.

-Maldito Nameku fue mas rapido que yo-Raditz apretaba los dientes mientras veia como el namekiano le daba pelea al emperador.

-Malditos Nameks son como cucarachas-maldecia el emperador mientras contratacaba a picoro.

Freezer le propino una buena patada al namek el cual lo hizo retroseder un poco freezer aprovecho esto y empezo a atacar a picoro atravesando su cuerpo con lasers de ki que salian de sus dedos mientras que el Reia sadicamente.

-que pasa,antes te veias mas confiado,que acaso no vengarias a tu patetica Raza-decia entre risas el emperador mientras que picoro solo gritaba de dolor hasta que finalmente callo al suelo totalmente derrotado.

-y ahora..muere.-freezer estaba a punto de disparare un ataque de ki en la cabeza al namek pero Raditz y Goku lo atacaron.

Tanto goku como Raditz no le daban un solo respiro al malvado emperador el cual recibia lgunos golpes y otros los esquvaba hasta que finalmente después de unos breves segundos de descuido de parte de raditz freezer tomo la cola de este para después utilizarlo para golpear a goku y despues lanzar a Raditz lejos para que se estrellara en una enorme roca que habia ahi cerca.

-ustedes los sayajin son unos tercos e idiotas,no saben cuando rendirse y por esa razon los elimine.-le hablo freezer a Goku,el cual rapidamente le respondio.

-si,tienes razon,somos tercos,pero no Idiotas,si fueramos tan idiotas como dices no hubiesemos entrenado para aumentar nuestros poderes y asi poder hacerte frente..ademas..esta batalla tiene el fin de Vengar a toda nuestra raza que murio de manera cruel e un maldito solo ves a los demas como objetos no te importa ni respetas a la vida..tu no eres mas que un Maldito Asesino.-dicho esto goku y freezer desaparecieron y cuando volvieron a aparecer ambos chocaron sus puños cuausando una gran onda expansiva,ambos volvieron a hacer lo mismo y en el cielo se veia como ambos chocaban sus ataques unos tras otros,hasta que finalmente Goku logro patearlo haciendo que este se estrellara en el suelo.

goku decendio y se quedo en su pose de batalla mientras que freezer furioso se levantaba.

justo a unos cuantos metros de goku se encontraba vegeta el cual con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro levantar un poco su cuepo para hablarle a Freezer.

vegeta le dice a Freezer que el que está viendo ahora es el Legendario Super sayajin esto hace que Freezer se quede muy sorprendido por unos segundos pero este rapidamente se burla diciendo que el super sayajin es solo una leyenda.

-t-te equivocas Insecto..no es una leyenda..Kakaroto..es el guerrero de la Leyenda..el se encargara de Matarte y así finalmente ya no causaras mas problemas-vegeta empezó a reír después de haber dicho esto pero freezer cegado por la ira le atravesó el corazón a Vegeta con su rayo mortal.

ya en el suelo y con sus ultimas fuerzas vegeta ve a goku y le pide una ultima cosa..

-p-porfavor..elimina a F-freezer..porfavor..matalo con tus manos de Sayajin..

-vegeta...para que me pidieras ese favor entre lagrimas..tu angustia y tu ira debió de ser muy grande..si entiendo bien..al principio..no estabas enojado por el exterminio de nuestra raza..solo te sentías humillado por que este Malnacido te utilizo..- la ira recorrió el cuerpo de goku y de un acto de instinto puro creo una tumba con una rafaga de ki.

-si bien..por un lado no debería hacer esto..no mereces que te entierre por lo que hiciste en la tierra..pero..venimos de la misma Raza guerrera..-decía el sayajin mientras enterraba el cuerpo cadáver del príncipe.-mi orgullo..no..el orgullo de toda nuestra Raza siempre estuvo en nuestros hombros..con tu muerte..ese gran orgullo que tenias..ahora..necesito que me lo des..para que yo pueda vengar tu muerte..y no solo la tuya..tambien la de toda nuestra Raza..-freezer solo veía el acto de nobleza de goku mientras que bardock y raditz escuchaban cada palabra que salia de la boca de este.

-¡YO SOY UN SAYAJIN CRIADO EN LA TIERRA...POR TODOS LOS GUERREROS SAYAJIN QUE MATASTE Y TAMBIÉN..POR TODOS LOS NAMEKUSEI QUE MATASTE..JURO QUE TE EXTERMINARE!

-oh valla..solo escuchate..solo dices tonterías es totalmente absurdo que logres Matarme,yo logre derrotar a cada uno de ustedes incluso logre exterminar al inútil de vegeta..¿de verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi?-respondio el emperador con un tono burlon.

Ambos Guerreros se veian cara a cara..mientras que Bardock sonreia.

sentia orguyo por su hijo y al ver ese escenario recordo su vision..

ahora mismo la imagen de goku frente a freezer era tal y como su vision le habia mostrado.

-la batalla apenas va a comenzar- dijo mientras se ponia de pie y se preparaba para ver el comienzo de la creacion del legendario Super sayajin...


	7. La Luz de la Esperanza:el Super Sayajin

La batalla ya estaba en su punto de climax Goku y freezer daban todo de si,cada vez mas los golpes eran mas y mas fuertes pues ambos individuos buscaban una cosa solamente..ser el mas fuerte,matar al otro,demostrar quien es superior..

Bardock y Raditz veian la pelea acompañados de picoro quien gracias a krillin sobrevivio al comer una semilla del hermitaño,los cuatro espectadores veian asombrados la brutalidad de la batalla.

Freezer tenia la mitad de la cola cortada,el rostro y el cuerpo totalmente golpeado,unas cuantas costillas rotas y por supuesto la sangre salia de su rostro incluso tenia un ojo cerrado debido a una muy fuerte patada que el sayajin le dio.

goku por otro lado tenia sus ropas destrozadas,su cuerpo totalmente golpeado sangre salia de su boca y su frente,los músculos le dolían por abusar del kaioken técnicamente ya había dado todas sus mejores cartas..pero..aun faltaba una.

La genkidama..

ambos guerreros ya estaban al limite,o al menos eso parecía,pues,Freezer tenia una ventaja sobre goku,aun le quedaban energías para combatir,pero a goku..bueno..este apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-m-maldita sea..hay que ayudarlo-hablo Krillin al ver el estado de su amigo pero antes de que bardock hablara todos vieron como goku levantaba sus brazos y en cuestión de segundos todos a excepcion de freezer sabían del plan de goku.

-picoro,raditz...¿creen que podrán seguir mi ritmo de pelea?-pregunto bardock.

-lamento decepcionarte pero no tengo tantas energías como para seguirte el ritmo padre

-solo nos quedan 2 semillas del hermitaño,comete una raditz la necesitaras para poder seguirme.-hablo bardock mientras tomaba la bolsa de las semillas y le daba una a su hijo mayor.

-sera mejor que guardes bien la ultima semilla Krillin

-si,goku la necesitara despues de esto.-dicho eso el monje guardo la semilla en su traje y vio como los 3 guerrerosse preparaban para embestir a freezer y llamar su atención y así darle algo de tiempo a Goku para hacer la genkidama.

mientras tanto..

Freezer habia lanzado a goku al mar este despues de unos segundos salio del agua totalmente cansado mientras que freezer se acerco a el.

-no entiendo la manera de pensar de un sayajin..siempre ah sido asi,son muy desagradables..ya no me interesa seguir esta batalla estupida y por eso moriras ahora junto con este planeta al igual que esos otros sayajins.

freezer empezo a reir pero su risa se detuvo al notar un reflejo en el agua.

-p-pero que es eso...-el emperador levanto la vista y vio la Gran esfera de energia.

-n-no puede ser..el estaba creando esa gran bola de energia..de donde demonios saco toda esa energia.

-"se dio cuenta incluso si le lanzo el ataque no seria suficiente para matarlo"-goku ya habia perdido la esperanza de ganar pero..

-el no es el unico que aun sigue con vida Freezer.-hablo bardock atras de el junto a raditz.

-Ash todos ustedes son como cucarachas salen de todos lados.-dijo el aun mas molesto Freezer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecio enfrente de raditz y bardock y empezaron a pelear aunque claro..mas que una pelea era una paliza de parte de freezer hacia estos dos no fue hasta que picoro se metio en la pelea para que ahora si..la batalla fuera un poco mas equilibrada.

durante unos 2 minutos que parecieron eternos finalmente la Genkidama estaba completa..

tanto picoro como Bardock y raditz ya no podian mas y estaban empezando a ser humillados por freezer nuevamente pero..alfin goku les dio una señal y con un ultimo esfuerzo,lograron hacer que freezer se alejara un poco de ellos volando a unos cuantos metros..y exactamente en la posición perfecta para recibir de lleno la genkidama.

-¡TOMA ESTO FREEZER!-el grito del sayajin llamo la atencion del tirano el cual habia olvidado por completo la genkidama y al ver nuevamente la gran bola de energia acercandose rapidamente..no le quedo de otra mas que tratar de regresar la tecnica pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡NO..EL GRAN FREEZER NO PUEDE MORIR ASI..NOOOO!-se escucharon los gritos llenos de terror del malvado Tirano,mientras que los sayajins y los demas cantaban victoria..todos a excepcion claro de una persona que sabia muy bien lo que ocurriria en unos momentos.

bardock veia como la bola consumia a freezer,por un lado el queria que ese ataque lo matara..pero sabia muy bien que eso no seria suficiente..que freezer aguantaria..y asi fue.

despues de la explosion y de que todos pensaran que Freezer habia muerto..el tirano volvio a ponerse de pie y en un acto de Maldad lleno de deseos de venganza y aprovechandose de que basicamente todos estaban en shock aprovecho y le disparo a raditz con su rayo mortal para asi matarlo,pero bardock fue mas rapido y se interpuso en el camino recibiendo asi el ataque dejandolo Herido de un hombro.

raditz estaba furioso pero goku...algo en el estaba creciendo,furia,deseos de venganza y unas enormes ganas de Parar de una vez por todas las atrocidades de freezer..todo eso estaba conbinado en su cuerpo y empezaba a salir en su forma mas pura...en IRA..Rabia...Furia.

-acaso creen que voy a perdonarlos..no dejare a ningun Gusano con vida.-dijo el malvado tirano con una sonrisa sadica y una mirada sanguinaria en sus ojos.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos freezer lanzo un poco de energia a la unica persona que se encontraba sola..Krillin..

en el suelo,bardock veia todo su fuerza de voluntad era mas grande que el dolor,el queria ver de primera mano el nacimiento del legendario Guerrero..

-¡YA BASTA FREEZER NO LO HAGAS!-se escucharon los gritos desesperados de goku..pero fue en vano..

-GOKUUUU AAA..!-el sonido de la explosión fue lo ultimo que se escucho,seguido de los sesos y tripas y por supuesto la lluvia de sangre que caían del cielo.

picoro,raditz y goku estaban en total shock.

picoro estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de que pudieran salir vivos de ese planeta.

raditz..tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo,justo en el lugar donde krillin exploto,la desesperacion empezo a apoderarse de el,seguido del miedo a morir.

Goku por otro lado..tenia la mirada en el suelo,sus puños estaban apretados y sus dientes rechinaban,poco a poco esa furia que sentia fue creciendo mas y mas..

y alli justo en ese preciso momento Bardock,raditz,picoro y por supuesto Freezer..

estaban a punto de ser testigos del nacimiento de un Legendario Guerrero.

-¡Tu..eres un...MALDITO...DESALMADO...BASTARDO!-la oz de goku empezaba a ser mas gruesa debido a la furia que este ya no podía controlar.

el malvado tirano solo Reia maquiavelicamente pero..

repentinamente el ambiente empezo a cambiar.

el mar empezo a violentarse

el viento dejo de soplar.

y los relampagos empezaron a caer..

-¡Voy a hacerte SUFRIR!- todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al ver como el cabello de goku se erizaba y parecía cambiar volverse ¿dorado?

(nota del autor:debido que aqui en fanfiction no se pueden subir links de youtube porfavor les pido busquen el video titulado DBZ Fan animation:SJJ goku busquenlo y veanlo apartir del minuto 2:12 de lo contario no se entendera muy bien lo que escribire a continuacion asi que porfavor busquenlo y disfruten la animacion y porfavor ignoren a gohan pues este en esta historia aun no ah nacido y al picoro volador XD)

y ahí enfrente de todos se encontraba de pie ese legendario Guerrero que emanaba una luz potente..una luz..cargada de esperanza.

raditz y picoro estaban totalmente impactados,la apariencia de goku emanaba una energía monstruosa sus ojos afilados y llenos de ira y seriedad..hacían que a cualquiera se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

por otro lado..bardock mientras estaba en el suelo sonreía lleno de orgullo y una felicidad enorme empezó a recorrer su interior Finalmente fue testigo del nacimiento del Guerrero mas Poderoso de todos..El Legendario Super Sayajin.

-"su aura..su apariencia..su poder...todo en el..emana una sola cosa..Esperanza.."-se dijo bardock en su interior..mientras lentamente cerraba lo ojos y mantenía en su mente esa imagen..la imagen de su hijo convertido en el super sayajin y el rostro lleno de terror de Freezer.

-"gine..estoy seguro..si pudieras ver esto..estoy seguro que..estarías orgullosa de nuestro Hijo"-con ese ultimo pensamiento Bardock quedo inconsciente con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su Rostro..


	8. El Dia del Destino

-"Leves cambios en la linea del tiempo han sucedido,te felicito bardock a pesar de tus actos la linea temporal no fue cambiada en su totalidad,la muerte de Vegeta y de el terricola fueron un motivo clave para que este momento llegara a suceder.-bardock escuchaba la voz del kanasiano mientras poco a poco su alrededor empezaba a aclararse.

-No me preocupa la muerte del príncipe vegeta despues de todo lo vamos a revivir con las esferas del dragon despues de que mi hijo derrote a Freezer.

-pues lamento decirte que es muy probable que ni Freezer ni tu hijo Kakaroto sobrevivan después de estas batalla.

-¿de que hablas?

el kanasiano chasqueo los dedos y le mostro a Bardock una vision...

_Mientras tanto con Goku y Freezer_

Freezer y Goku se encontraban peleando a muerte en una sangrienta y brutal batalla,aun que el sayajin era el que llevaba la ventaja pues freezer trataba de huir o atacar desde la distancia.

-¿¡que pasa no usaras tus maximos poderes por que te dan miedo las consecuencias Maldito Asesino!?-le preguntaba el sayajin al emperador mientras este se alejaba volando y el sayajin lo seguia.

-YA CALLATE-en un acto de desesperacion Freezer empezo a lanzar rafagas de Ki al sayajin pero estas no le causaron mas que leves rasguños y cortes en la ropa que terminaron de romper su camisa dejando su torso al descubierto.

-es..imposible..los sayajins solo son unos monos sin cerebro..esa leyenda...esa leyenda...¡ME NIEGO A MORIR EN MANOS DE UN MALDITO MONO!-gritaba el emperador ya bastante desesperado y sin saber que hacer.

mientras que freezer estaba congelado por el miedo goku aprovecho y se lanzo hacia el para atacarlo y propinarle varios golpes y patadas que al final despues de una patada en el estomago por parte de goku a Freezer este salio volando al cielo pero rapidamente antes de que goku pudiese aparecer atras de el este recobro la postura y levanto su dedo para preparar su famosa bola de la muerte.

por el lado de Goku este preparaba su Kamehameha

-si es que piensas eliminarme..prefiero hacerlo yo mismo..Maldito imbecil de verdad crees que voy a morir ¡TU SERAS EL QUE MORIRA!-dicho esto freezer lanzo su bola de la muerte al suelo,goku que pensaba que se la lanzaria a el se sorprendio al ver que lanzo el ataque al suelo,este quiso actuar rapido y lanzar su kamehameha para hacer explotar la bola pero ya era tarde,la bola se introdujo adentro del planeta y destruyo el nucleo causando asi grandes terremotos y que magma saliera de la tierra activando volcanes dormidos y causando tormentas.

-que raro...el planeta no exploto...bueno supongo que no le puse demasiada energía..aun así..con la cantidad de energía que tenia mi bola de la muerte deduzco que tan solo quedan 5 minutos para que este estúpido planeta desaparezca junto contigo sayajin.

-5 minutos..valla me estas dando tiempo de sobra..solo necesito 2 minutos..en un minuto me encargare de humillarte y dejar todo tu orguyo por el suelo..y con el minuto que me sobra..-goku apreto los puños y aumento su poder-acabare con tu miserable vida.-dicho esto el sayajin se teletransporto enfrente de el y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el emperador del mal escupiera un poco de sangre,despues goku le dio un puñetazo en el menton que lo hizo elevarse un poco y antes de que saliera volando hacia arriba goku lo agarro del pie y empezo a dar girar rapidamente para despues lanzarlo lejos para asi seguirlo y darle un rodillazo y despues rematarlo con un gran golpe en la espalda el cual lo hizo estrellarse en una isla.

en otro lugar.. Raditz estaba llegando el cuerpo mal herido de picoro y su "Inconsciente" padre a la base donde Bulma y Milk estaban esperándolos.

al llegar Bulma y Milk salieron asustadas al sentir los Fuertes sismos que poco a poco se empezaron a convertir en Terremotos,al ver a Raditz con su padre herido e inconsciente y a picoro mal herido estas dos se alertaron se empezaron a preocupar sobretodo Bulma ya que no vio a Goku.

-Donde esta mi Goku..¿¡raditz en donde esta!?-dijo una preocupada Bulma mientras tomaba de los hombros a raditz y lo sacudia de un lado a otro mareando al sayajin.

-Ya tranquila Mujer,demonios no se como mi hermano te soporta..esta peleando con Freezer..me encargo que las buscara a ustedes para después ir a la nave e irnos de aquí

-¿¡QUE!? no pienso irme sin el-bulma estaba histérica no podía aceptar que su mejor amigo y ahora Novio se quedara en el planeta

-bien,si quieres quedarte a morir aquí entonces hazlo no me interesa-respondió sin mas Raditz quien abrió la nave y estaba a punto de subir pero los llantos de Bulma lo detuvieron,si bien Raditz era un Guerrero despiadado gracias a su padre,su madre también le dejo algo que para los ojos de los otros sayajins era una debilidad..Empatia.

por unos segundos raditz se quedo de pie en la entrada de la nave donde su padre y su hermano arribaron y escucho como Bulma le rogaba al cielo y a Kamisama que goku regresara rapidamente.

-"Que mujer tan necia..lo siento Kakaroto pero lo que voy a hacer es necesario..me lo agradecerás después".-se dijo entre pensamientos raditz.

el sayajin dejo a su padre y al Namekiano en la nave para luego salir y ponerse atrás de bulma sin que ella se percatara de su presencia al menos por unos instantes.

la peliazul se percato de la presencia de raditz atrás de ella y volteo a verlo-mm que ah...-antes de siquiera lograr articular alguna otra palabra Raditz le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente el sayajin la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la Nave para largarse del planeta tal y como su hermano le habia dicho.

-¿¡que le hiciste a Bulma Animal!?-se escucho el grito de Milk la cual se preocupo al ver a su amiga y rival inconsciente en los brazos del Sayajin.

-Solo le salvo al vida,la muy necia queria quedarse hasta que mi hermano regresara.-Milk interrumpio a raditz al escuchar que goku se quedaria en el planeta-espera..dices que..goku..¿se quedara aqui? acaso insinuas que el va a...-NO mi hermano nos alcanzara Después..ahora lo que le preocupa es que todos nosotros salgamos de aquí ahora mismo.-interrumpio el sayajin a la preocupada milk.

-oh...e-esta bien..-respondio la joven ahora un poco mas calmada y con un leve tono sumiso cosa que llamo la atencion de Raditz,pero le tomo poca importancia asi que cerro la puerta de la nave y confiando en que su hermano los alcanzaria pronto despego rumbo a la tierra.

-llegamos a namekusei en en 6 minutos..espero lleguemos a la tierra en ese tiempo o menos.-dijo el sayajin mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la nave y descansaba,almenos descansaba su cuerpo pero su mente..no dejaba de repetirse la escena de su hermano estallando de ira y transformándose en Super Sayajin..

-"tenias razon padre...mi hermano es mas fuerte que todos nosotros..aun asi..super sayajin o no..no me quedare atras y tratare de superarlo cueste lo que me cueste"-se dijo entre pensamientos el sayajin mientras cerraba sus ojos y se disponia a tomar una siesta.

_Mientras tanto con Goku y Freezer.._

ambos guerreros seguian luchando dando todo de si,freezer estaba desesperado queria matar a Goku costara lo que le costara,pero,desgraciadamente,su sed de sangre y sus deseos de victoria lo cegaron haciendo que gastara su energia totalmente,mientras que Goku se encargaba de seguir humillándolo y dejar su ego y orgullo por los suelos para que al final..su muerte fuera mas vergonzosa todavía..y por supuesto Goku también se dio cuenta del gran desgaste de energía de freezer por lo que decidió aprovecharlo

-valla..mientras mas progresa la batalla mas débil e inútil eres..sabes no me sorprende..después de todo no lograste destruir este planeta de un solo ataque..así que..era de esperarse que tampoco seas capaz de destruir a un Hombre..o mejor dicho..a un sayajin.-goku sonreía de manera burlona sabia que el orgullo de freezer había sido golpeado con lo que le acababa de decir y en efecto,el rostro furioso del emperador confirmo sus pensamientos.

-Tu..MALDITO MONO...COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI-freezer se lanzo al ataque pero sus golpes poco a poco se volvían mas lentos y débiles.

-"¡Goku me escuchas!"-una voz familiar se escucho en la cabeza del sayajin.

-"Kaiosama que ocurre"-pregunto el sayajin mientras le propinaba varios golpes al emperador.

-"contacte con kamisama y logre que reunieran las esferas del dragón en la tierra acaban de revivir a todos los habitantes de Namekusei y en estos momentos Dende esta invocando al dragón de namekusei"-la noticia tomo por sorpresa a Goku se alegro de que los habitantes de este planeta fueran revividos pero se entristecía por que al planeta solo le quedaban 3 minutos de vida.-los primeros dos deseos pediremos que reconstruyan el cuerpo de krillin y lo revivan y con el segundo deseo pediremos que recuperes todas tus energías."

-"¿y que pasa con el tercer deseo?"-pregunto el sayajin.

-"por esa razón te hablo quiero saber si utilizaras ese deseo para salvar al planeta de su destrucción o no."

-"¿Kaio-sama que la respuesta no es Obvia?¡ claro que si pídanle al dragón que salve este planeta!-respondió el sayajin un poco frustrado por la tonta pregunta de kaio-sama.

-"¿y si por alguna razón el deseo no funciona..hay un plan B?-pregunto kaiosma tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-"te noto nervioso..espera un minuto no me digas que.."-goku de una patada mando a volar a freezer a varios metros,el sayajin vio en todas direcciones hasta que a lo lejos diviso al Dragon y también una figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-¡vegeta!-goku se sorprendio al ver que vegeta se acercaba ¿acaso quería darle pelea a freezer? ¿o acaso tenia curiosidad de verlo a el convertido en super sayajin?

-"entonces..¿ya pidieron el deseo y no se pudo cumplir? ¿por que?"-pregunto desesperado goku.

-"el poder del gran patriarca es muy débil incluso ahora que fue revivido morirá de nuevo de forma natural"-respondió con un tono triste kaiosama.

-"bien..entonces..pide que transporten a todos a excepción mía y de freezer a la tierra Ahora mismo"-cuando goku estaba a punto de ir tras de freezer el cual se estaba levantando del suelo,vegeta llego quedando sorprendido al verlo transformado.

-Entonces...La leyenda era cierta...-dijo el príncipe mientras veía detenidamente a su rival transformado.

-me eh encargado de humillar y destruir el Ego y el orgullo de Freezer vegeta..su muerte sera muy humillante eso tenlo por seguro-respondió el sayajin mientras sonreía.

-ya veo...haz que pague por lo que hizo..y por cierto kakaroto..super sayajin o no..para mi sigues siendo un Guerrero de clase baja..en algún momento te superare y recuperare mi honor como Príncipe de todos los Sayajins.-le respondió el príncipe mientras una sonrisa llena de orgullo se formaba a su rostro pero pronto se volvió en una mirada retadora que goku le regreso a vegeta en el momento.

-donde esta freezer..me gustaría burlarme de el un poco y después ver co..-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vegeta desapareció y el cielo el cual estaba negro volvió a aclararse un poco dejando ese tono rojizo mientras los volcanes hacían erupción.

-es hora de terminar con esto..-se dijo asi mismo el sayajin mientras a toda velocidad se dirigia al lugar donde estaba el emperador totalmente derrotado y humillado,sin siquiera poderse levantar del suelo.

-Maldicion..Maldicion...¡MALDICION!-Freezer golpeaba el suelo y maldecia todo no podia creer que habia sido derrotado por un sayajin,y no solo habia sido derrotado,fue humillado por completo.

-no sabes lo patético y divertido que es esto jaja pareces una cucaracha tratando de voltearse y caminar.-hablo el guerrero mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el emperador.

-Maldito Mono Estúpido..no sabes cuanto te odio..-respondió el emperador tratando de ponerse de pie.

-ni lo intentes..acéptalo..estas derrotado y totalmente humillado..y no por cualquier persona..no..Fue un Sayajin el que se encargo de destruir tu enorme ego y estúpido orgullo..sabes..nunca debiste subestimarlos freezer..despues de todo..nosotros los Sayajins somos una raza Guerrera..vivimos para pelear..y hoy..mi raza sera vengada..-dicho esto goku estiro su brazo y abrio su mano haciendo que en su palma una bola de energia empezara a formarse.

mientras que freezer solo veia como su final se acercaba.

habia llegado la hora..ya casi se habia acabado..Goku se convertiria en lo que su padre queria que fuera..un vengador..un Guerrero sin igual orgulloso de ser un sayajin que siempre se encargo de "los tipos Malos" así fue como Bardock lo crió y eso fue lo que obtuvo..sembro lo que cosecho..y ahi estaba Goku acechando a ese pobre diablo como si fuese una clase de "angel de la muerte"

y ahi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..la vida del emperador fue terminada por manos del sayajin..un aura de paz y de alivio se formo en su interior y..por alguna extraña razon..podia sentir como si muchas otras personas..lo estuvieran felicitando y estuvieran festejando la muerte de freezer..

por unos momentos el silencio de la victoria fue vigorizante..pero la repentina explosion de los volcanes hizo regresar al mundo real a goku haciendo que se fuera rapidamente en busca de su nave y largarse de ahi..

En la tierra...

Bardock ya habia recuperado la conciencia al igual que picoro y Bulma esta ultima estaba como loca.

se sentia enojada por el echo de que raditz la noqueara para llevarla a la tierra ademas de que ellos llegaron antes que la nave a la tierra gracias al deseo de namekusei,tambien estaba preocupada al no saber nada de goku pues cuando apenas llego la nave donde supuestamente raditz,bulma,bardock y picoro llegarian a la tierra aterrizo..ella rapidamente entro y empezo a tratar de comunicarse con la otra nave que estaba en namekusei.

-Maldita sea Goku responde..no me hagas estas cosas..-decia la peliazul con lagrimas en sus ojos.

mientras tanto afuera de la nave..

los Namkianos se encontraban ahí preguntándose como es que estaban vivos y que había pasado.

vegeta estaba alejado de los demás recostado en un árbol escuchando todo.

picoro y raditz estaban pensativos se preguntaban si goku sobreviviria.

y Bardock..el estaba sentado a un lado de la nave tratando de escuchar una noticia sobre su hijo,en el fondo el sabia que estaba bien y que pronto lo volveria a ver pero aun asi no podia dejar de preocuparse aparte..no sabría que decirle a Gine si es que goku no sale de esta situación.

Mientras tanto En Namekusei...

faltaba solo 1 minuto y 54 segundos para que el Planeta explotara,goku habia llegado a la nave segunda nave que bulma creo y noto que lo estaban llamando,este se acerco y contesto.

-¡GOKU Nunca mas vuelvas a darme estos Sustos! ¿¡ME OÍSTE!?-le gritaba desesperada mente La peliazul al sayajin.

-disculpame bulma..tuve algunos problemas para llegar a la nave pero ya estoy aquí llegare en unos..-antes de que goku si quiera pudiera hacer algo la nave empezó a inclinarse haciendo que goku cayera al suelo al parecer el suelo donde la nave estaba empezaba a caer y en el fondo un rió de lava aguardaba a que la tierra cayera en el.

Bulma vio esto gracias a las cámaras y se preocupo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¡VAMOS GOKU TRATA DE LLEGAR A LOS CONTROLES DE LA NAVE Y SAL DE AHÍ!

goku se empezo a arrastrar por la nave y la llamada se corto dejando a Bulma con la intriga y a goku preocupado por salvar su vida.

goku trato de llegar a la caja de comandos pero el calor de la lava le advirtio a goku que ya no tenia tiempo por lo que no le quedo de otra mas que salir volando de la nave..

Mientras tanto en la tierra...

-¡GOKU! ¡GOKU NO ME DEJES!...N-no..me...dejes...-la peliazul caia de rodillas al suelo mientras imaginaba lo peor.

por otro lado Bardock quien estaba cerca y escucho y vio todo,estaba preocupado e incrédulo..su hijo ya estaba en la nave..pero..para su mala suerte la nave empezo a caer a la lava,el sabia que goku no moriría en la lava pero..la explosión del planeta era inminente..

-"el Legendario supersayajin..¿seguira siendo una leyenda? no esto no puede terminar asi..no puede..gine..mi querida..que Demonios voy a hacer para decirle sobre esta desgracia..me odiara por no haber sido capaz de proteger a nuestro hijo como se lo prometi..perdoname cariño..te falle"-el sayajin agacho la cara y apreto los puños mientras la rabia recorria su sangre.

lejos de ahi,picoro y los Nameks ya sabian todo gracias a su oido avanzado escucharon todo y sabian el destino que le aguardaba al sayajin.

si bien picoro y goku eran enemigos..en Namekusei se dio cuenta de varias cosas sobre el mismo que no conocia..al parecer no era tan malvado como su padre..el pudo sentir empatia por los habitantes de ese planeta incluso llego a encariñarse con dende y fue peor aun cuando se fusiono con Nail..el pudo sentir lo que todos los habitantes sentian..lo que el planeta sentia..picoro cambio y ese pensamiento le afectaba..trato de no pensar en ello hasta que vio a goku transformado en super sayajin..ahi fue donde entendio que el ya no era rival para Goku y tambien..que el ya no era el mismo..ahora el estaba en una crisis de identidad y necesitaba tiempo a solas..mas ahora que su viejo enemigo murió salvando su vida y la de su raza entera..

raditz y vegeta al enterarse de lo que paso,sus reacciones fueron mixtas y debido a eso ambos terminaron discutiendo,vegeta se reía y se alegraba de que freezer y goku murieran pues eso significaba que el podria gobernar el universo sin problemas ademas sin el super sayajin el recuperaba un poco de su orgullo.

Raditz estaba impactado y no queria creer que su hermano moriria..si bien cuando se conocieron empezaron con el pie izquierdo..poco a poco en los entrenamientos con su padre raditz le fue tomando cariño a su familia sobretodo a su hermano pero claro el lo ocultaba muy bien al igual que su padre.

bulma lloraba a Mares su querido Goku moriria,ella no podria volver a verlo denuevo incluso reviviendolo con las esferas moriria denuevo ya que el planeta no existe y goku moriria ahogado en el espacio.

Milk estaba triste pero se sentia rara,ella pensaba que estaria llorando igual que bulma pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que lo que sentia por goku poco a poco se esfumaba,cuando se entero que Bulma y el eran pareja..ella se alegro por ellos aunque demostrara lo contrario,milk queria a goku como un buen amigo y lo recordaria por siempre como un buen hombre.

y ahi..un gran silencio lleno el ambiente mientras que a varios kilometros de la tierra..Namekusei Explotaba acabando asi con todo rastro de vida en el planeta y a sus alrededores..

y bueno amigos asi Finaliza esta historia..les agradesco por seguir y apoyar esta historia sobretodo a mis amigos que me motivaron a seguir y terminarla.

si les gusto esta historia porfavor Voten y Compartanla con sus amigos.

en wattpad ya saque la segunda temporada de esta historia (como un libro/historia aparte lo mismo hare yo aqui cuando termine la segunda temporada en wattapad)

¡de que trataria la segunda temporada?

Basicamente seria la saga de cell pero..obviamente con muchos cambios ademas de que me enfocare un poco mas en la relacion entre Bardock y gine pues en esta historia al principio trate de hacerlo pero al final..termine poniendole mas enfasis a la obsesion de bardock por la venganza y porsupuesto me enfoque bastante en Goku,Bulma y Raditz.

asi que..sin nada mas que decir se despide Felix el gato y nos vemos..en la historia "Una segunda oportunidad"

bye bye Queridos :3


End file.
